I Think I Love You
by Starlight Maiden 1216
Summary: Sakura's Dad is the happiest he's been in 12 years, since his wife died. Because now he has a new girlfriend. Sakura meets her...and falls in love with her SON. Like having every guy in school be totally in love with you wasn't enough? Obviously not. SS
1. oChapter 1o Heartache

Back again everyone!

**Title**: I Think I Love You

**Summery**: Sakura's dad is the happiest he's been in over 12 years. He met a woman he loves and has been dating her for a month now. Sakura is happy for her dad and goes with him to visit his new girlfriend. But everything gets screwed up...BIG TIME. How? Sakura falls in love with her dad's girlfriend's SON. SxS ExT

**Dedication**: I dedicate this story to my mom because she inspired it.

Enjoy!

Ps. No Japanese words! Too hard to do!

**Chapter One**: Heartache.

xXxXx

Sakura nearly choked on her Oreo cookie.

"WHAT?!" she screamed, jumping from the couch and causing the crumbs to scatter.

It was one of those lazy Sunday afternoons where you just sit around pigging out and watching whatever the heck is on TV. It had been one of those afternoons for Sakura Kinomoto. That is…

Until her dad came home and announced he had a new girlfriend.

No big deal, right? Parents date. But Fujitaka Kinomoto hadn't dated in 12 years. Not since his wife—Sakura's mom—had died of cancer. And now, suddenly, he just casually says he's met an _amazing _woman.

"Sakura," he sighed, sitting on the couch beside her and waiting until she had slowly sunk back down. "I know you must find this rather surprising and highly outrageous, but I can assure you that if you just met her—"

Yeah. Right.

"Dad," Sakura frowned, brushing the rest of the Oreo crumbs from her bright pink shirt. "You haven't even wanted to _look _at another woman, let alone _date _her! Why the sudden change?"

Fujitaka chewed on his lip. He always did this when he was nervous.

"I haven't changed. I've just decided I need to…move on."

Sakura had dreaded these words for the past 12 years. Not only did they sting like venom, but they mad her angry. Really angry.

"Move on!" she shouted, standing once more. "You want to move on! Forget about Mom?! How could you?!" she pointed a long finger at him, "well, I won't let you!"

Her father was so taken aback that his glasses became askew. Quickly straightening them, he cleared his throat and gave his daughter a stern look.

"Sakura. Sit down."

She hastily obeyed.

"You know I can never forget about your mother. She was the most beautiful and spirited woman I've ever met in my life. But honey—" he rested a hand on her arm, "I can't spend the rest of my life alone."

"You won't be alone!" Sakura hated the squeak in her normally calm voice. "You'll have me and Touya!"

"Yes, I know that but you'll grow up and marry and have kids of your own. I need someone for me, someone to make me happy and listen to me. Someone I can…love."

His eyes got a faraway look in them and he was smiling. Sakura couldn't deny her dad happiness, especially when she knew how alone he'd been for so long. She hated seeing the man she loved most depressed.

"Dad. I understand."

xXxXx

"And then I said, 'Dad, I understand'."

"No way!" Tomoyo squealed, dropping her cheeto.

"Yes way," Sakura sighed heavily. She had just finished telling the story to her best friend, Tomoyo Daidouji. It was Monday at lunchtime, and the girls were enjoying their meals under a pair of gorgeous cherry blossom trees.

"But he…you…" Tomoyo shook her head. "I just don't get it. Where'd he meet her?"

"I dunno," Sakura shrugged, slurping up some more noodles. "He didn't say. I don't even know her name yet."

"Well, that sucks," Tomoyo snorted. "Are you gonna meet her?"

"Duh, Tomoyo. He's taking me and Touya over to her place this Saturday."

"Wow," Tomoyo blinked, surprised. "That's fast. Didn't he just meet her…what…_yesterday_?"

Sakura nodded. "He did. But he said it was 'love at first sight.' Seriously, who believes in that shit?"

Tomoyo gave a sly grin. "Oh, I dunno. You never really know until it happens."

"Psh," Sakura rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Tomoyo! Come on, the bell's gonna ring soon."

The sixteen-year-old girls gathered up their things and hurried inside just as the lunch bell rang. They attended Tomoeda High School and were in the tenth grade. Beautiful and popular, every guy wanted them. Mostly Sakura.

"Sup Sakura?" a boy she didn't know waved, flashing her a grin.

"Uh…hi," Sakura muttered, throwing her lunch box into her locker and grabbing some books. Slamming it, she rushed away before the guy could ask her on a date or something.

"He's cute," Tomoyo whispered, indicating the guy Sakura had just tried to escape.

"Yeah, if you like beer stained teeth," Sakura glowered.

"No! He drinks?"

"I could smell it on his breath and I _did _she his—" she held her hands up to make quotation marks—"_pearly whites_."

"Gross," Tomoyo made a face, looked at him and turned swiftly. The girls headed to their next class and chatted as the teacher prepared to pass back report papers. When he did so, he smiled at Sakura and set her paper down.

"Outstanding report Miss Kinomoto!" he said enthusiastically. "One of the best I've read in this class!"

"Thank you Mr. Koishi," Sakura gave him a picture perfect smile and reviewed her report. A+, as usual.

"God Sakura," Chiharu Mihara, one of her good friends, said, turning in her chair. "How do you manage to get such fabulous grades and still have the most fashionable clothes in school?"

Sakura merely grinned at her and shrugged. It was true. She was pretty, popular and smart. Unlike Chiharu, who was pretty, popular and…stupid. D average student, she was proud.

"She's got a point, Sakura," Tomoyo said nonchalantly. "How _do _you do it?"

"Studying, Tomoyo. Duh."

Tomoyo raised a thin eyebrow and brushed her smooth, dark hair back off her shoulder. A couple guys glanced at her.

"Oh, shut up! Not even _I _got an A on that stupid paper. I got an A-."

"Oh, how horrible," Sakura replied, widening her eyes as if it were a big deal.

The teacher quieted the class and started the lesson. If you had been observing Sakura, you would notice she was taking down notes at the speed of light. And _Tomoyo _wonders how she does it?

Once class was over, Sakura, Tomoyo and their friend, Rika Sasaki, headed down the front steps to Sakura's flashy silver convertible. Hopping in, the girls decided to take a trip to the mall.

I mean, you can never have a enough clothes, right?

xXxXx

The pink shirt or the teal shirt?

That was Sakura's biggest problem of the day. Other then the whole my-dad-just-found-a-new-girlfriend-after-twelve-years thing. She sighed and looked helpingly at her friends.

"Well?" she asked. "Which one?"

Rika studied each. "Teal," she concluded. "It suits you more."

"Definitely," Tomoyo agreed. Sakura made the purchase and the trio headed off for the nearby Starbucks in the food court. Taking their lattes to a vacant table, the girls sat and chatted about the newest hottie in their school.

Suddenly, five guys came up to their table and straddled empty chairs, grinning wildly.

"Hey babes," one with messy brown hair said. "What's up? Need some company?"

"No thank you," Sakura told them shortly, sipping her drink. A few smiled even bigger.

"Really? Cause we were just looking for a few hot girls to take for a ride."

"Seriously?" Rika snorted. "Whatever. Get lost, losers."

It was true. These guys weren't exactly the hottest in the mall. A blonde guy scowled.

"You don't have to be so rude," he told her.

"Sure," Rika mumbled, not really paying attention. "Come on guys. Let's check out the new shoe store over there."

The shoe store, in fact, was actually quite old. But if these losers had known that it would have surprised the girls greatly. Giggling and dissing the guys behind their backs, they walked straight past the shoe store.

"Smooth, ladies. Real smooth."

Sakura, Tomoyo and Rika turned to see another guy leaning against one of the beige, brick walls. He was cooler looking, and much hotter they decided. So they talked to him. Could you blame em?

"What?" Sakura swirled her drink. "You think we handled it bad?"

"Well, duh," the guy answered, rolling his eyes. "You could have done so much better to lose those freaks. I've seen them, they go to my school."

"So?" Tomoyo looked bored. She apparently wasn't interested in this guy. Neither were Rika or Sakura after talking to him for a bit.

"Well, gotta go," Rika finally told him, giving her friends a desperate look. The guy adjusted his glasses—that was another thing. He could pull off looking good in glasses—and ran his fingers through his dark hair. It had a bluish tinge to it.

"Ok," he replied, waving. "See you around. Or, hopefully, not." Then he disappeared. They stood there, stunned.

"What did he say!?" Tomoyo growled, throwing her drink angrily into a trash can.

"He said he hopefully doesn't see us around," Sakura answered calmly, dropping her latte into the trash as well.

"Well, I for one don't really care," Rika snorted. "Let's go."

xXxXx

Sakura was in her room working on math when there was a knock at her door.

"Come in."

Her dad appeared, smiling broadly and shutting the door behind him. "Hi, Honey. How was your day?"

"Oh, fine."

Now he seemed somewhat nervous, as if words weren't coming to him like he'd thought. Sitting in a chair by the door, he cleared his throat.

"I told you we'd go to meet my…girlfriend…on Saturday, right?" he finally asked.

Sakura cringed at the word _girlfriend_. Like her dad had cussed right in front of her or something.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well, I was just thinking, maybe it'd be easier to see her sooner. Like, say…tomorrow night?"

Sakura dropped her pencil. Tomorrow night? _Tomorrow_?!

"Why? Sooner wouldn't be better, Dad," she told him quickly. He looked surprised.

"Why ever not?"

"Because," Sakura gulped. "I'm, uh, busy tomorrow night."

"Really? With what?"

"Oh, you know. Things."

But, no. Her dad just wouldn't give up. "What things?"

She sighed. "I was thinking of going to the mall with my friends."

So, Fujitaka Kinomoto doesn't get mad very often. No, he's quite a pleasant guy really. But right now he looked very mad. Very.

"Sakura, you went to the mall today!" he said seriously, standing. "You can't go there _every_day! Now, we are going to her house tomorrow and you are coming. No arguments. Good night."

And he left. Just like that.

Sakura stared at her closed door—which he'd slammed by the way—with a stunned expression. She didn't _want _to go. Why was he forcing her?

She was on the phone in no time. "Yeah, and he's making me go too. I don't want to Tomoyo!"

"Listen, Sakura," her best friend said comfortingly. "Just go and see what you think of her. He's probably right you know. It's better to go sooner then put it off for later."

"That's not true!" Sakura wailed, shaking her head. "Saturday is better! So much better!"

"But why!?"

Now, she didn't have an explanation. None.

"Just…because," was her brilliant reply. "Sorry, Tomoyo, I gotta go."

Sakura hung up and rolled over on her bed. _Why, why me!? _She thought sadly, playing with her hair and twirling it around her finger. _Why my dad?_

xXxXx

"Are you ready Sakura?" Fujitaka called up the stairs to his daughter's room. When he got no reply, he hurried up and knocked on her door.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming!" her muffled voice said. He smiled and straightened out his bowtie. Touya was in the car waiting, already in fancy clothing and now he and his father were just waiting for Sakura.

She applied a bit more eyeliner then stepped out of her room. Seeing her father in a suit and bowtie made her furrow her eyebrows.

"Oh, Sakura, you look beautiful!" he said, hugging her.

"Yeah, sure," she mumbled. "Can we go now?"

Not that she wanted to or anything but it was just to, you know, get it over with. The pair loaded into the car and let Touya drive. Sakura was dressed in a short pink dress that was strapless. Her father had ordered she wear nice clothes, so she had.

This woman, whose name she still didn't know, was apparently a very rich person. She owned a large chain of companies and banks. Yet this didn't impress Sakura. She couldn't have cared less if the woman was dirt poor.

Touya turned into a gated neighborhood and told the gatekeeper the address. They were let in and drove down a winding road. Finally, Fujitaka spotted the house.

It was amazing, to say the least. It had to be the biggest house in the entire neighborhood.

"Just park in the driveway Touya," his father told him, which he did. There were six other cars in the large driveway already.

"Does she have company?" Sakura asked curiously, eyeing each of the shimmering cars.

"Not that I know of," Fujitaka answered, seeming quite confused himself.

The family walked up to the door and Touya rang the doorbell, hearing the impressive ding dong it made. Sakura half expected a servant dressed in a suit to answer the door but instead a pretty woman did.

"Fujitaka!" she greeted brightly, hugging him. "Come in! This must be your wonderful family you told me about! Hello!"

She smiled at Touya and shook his hand, then faced Sakura and hugged her.

Whoa. This was a little…much. Sakura must have been stiff because the woman pulled away.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" she apologized. "That was terribly rude of me!"

"'S ok," Sakura told her, smiling. The woman had long, black hair pulled back in a ponytail and a beautiful kimono. Her eyes were dark but sparkling and she had a kind face.

"You know, I have—" she started but never got to finish, because just then a boy walked into the room.

A boy Sakura's age, and the hottest one she'd ever laid eyes on.

The boy she fell in love with at first sight.

xXxXx

Did you like it? Please review and tell me if you did so! This only took a couple days to write, so I can update frequently! Thank you for reading!

Till next time;

**Starlight Maiden 1216**


	2. oChapter 2o Heartless

Here's a fast update! Thanks to all who reviews, I appreciate it very, very much!

**Title**: I Think I Love You

**Summery**: Sakura's dad is the happiest he's been in over 12 years. He met a woman he loves and has been dating her for a month now. Sakura is happy for her dad and goes with him to visit his new girlfriend. But everything gets screwed up...BIG TIME. How? Sakura falls in love with her dad's girlfriend's SON. SxS ExT

**Dedication**: I dedicate this story to my mom because she inspired it.

Enjoy! )

Ps. No Japanese words! Too hard to do!

**Chapter Two**: Heartless.

xXxXx

Actually, to say she fell in love with him at first sight would be considered completely wrong to her. She doesn't believe in it, of course. She believes in _lust _at first sight, but just the way that boy ran his long fingers through that dark brown hair of his…

"Sakura," her father's girlfriend smiled, taking the boy's arm. "This is my son, Syaoran Li."

"Pleasure," Syaoran muttered, sticking his hand out. Sakura grasped it and a tingle went up her spine. Why was that?

"Hi," she mumbled back, wondering why she liked the feel of his smooth hand wrapped around hers. "I'm Sakura Kinomoto."

When they parted she couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. Not letting it show, Sakura gave Syaoran and his mother a big grin. "Thank you for inviting me."

"Anytime Sakura! Anytime!" Syaoran's mother grinned back, hugging her once more.

This was freaky. A woman she'd just met hugging her twice in the past…what…minute or so? _Weird choice, Dad. Weird choice._

Fujitaka and Touya had gone into the kitchen but now they returned to see what the hold up was. Sakura's dad smiled pleasantly and slung an arm over Ms. Li's shoulder. Or was it Miss Li? No, she had a son.

"Isn't she wonderful Sakura?" he asked his daughter brightly. Sakura blinked but nodded politely.

"Of course," she answered, still watching Syaoran out of the corner of her eye, but not letting him notice. "I'm sorry, but I never got your name."

"Oh!" Syaoran's mother laughed apologetically. "It's Yelan. Yelan Li."

Where had she heard that name before? It was somewhere…somewhere she knew well…

"Let's eat!" Fujitaka announced suddenly, guiding his girlfriend into the dining room as she laughed cheerfully. Syaoran shrugged and followed while Touya hurried along behind everyone.

Sakura, realizing she was now alone, sped to catch up. The dining room was marvelous and she gasped at the sparkling room. Literally. It was _sparkling. _The chandelier hung from the high ceiling and dangling dangerously above the table. Waiters were standing around the table, waiting to serve.

Not only this, but the table was decorated exquisitely. The only strange thing Sakura saw was that there were _nine _places set.

"Do you have company?" she asked Yelan confusedly. The woman blinked in surprise.

"Only your family," she responding, standing in front of her seat as the waiter pulled her chair out for her to sit. She did.

"Really? But there are only five of us."

Yelan glanced at Fujitaka and both parents burst out laughing. Sakura and Touya looked at each other with very bewildered looks. Uh…

"My dear," Yelan gasped for breath, "I have more then just a son—"

Suddenly, there was a thunderous shaking of the house and everyone heard footsteps running down the stairs in a hurry. Four young women rushed into the dining room, looking relieved and worried at the same time.

"S-Sorry we're late Mom," one said, panting. "We weren't watching the time—"

"It's quite alright girls," Yelan smiled calmly, motioning to their seats. "Let me introduce you to our guests."

As they all sat at their assigned places, Sakura gaped at them. This woman had _five _children? No, not children, young adults! Well, at least now she knew why there were so many cars in the driveway and places at the table.

"Hello!" one of the daughters said to Sakura as she sat next to her. She was very pretty but didn't look much like her mother. Maybe her looks were from her father.

Her father. Sakura looked at Syaoran, who was taking his seat across from her. Luckily, he didn't seem to realize she was watching him.

What _had _happened to their father? Had he died? Left?

"What is it?" the daughter beside her asked, waving a hand in front of her face. "Are you alright?"

Sakura quickly snapped out of it. "Um, yeah! I'm fine."

Dinner was served and everyone was having a fabulous time. The Kinomoto's learned the names of the daughters: Fuutie, Shiefa, Fanren, and Feimei. They seemed nice enough, at least, and the one next to Sakura, who was Fanren, kept chatting with her.

"So, do you have a boyfriend Sakura?" she asked. Sakura shook her head.

"Nope."

"Why not? From what I've heard, you're pretty popular at your school."

"Yeah, I am, but none of those brainless idiots is worth even talking to."

Fanren laughed at this and continued asking a bombard of questions. To Sakura's disappointment, however, Syaoran didn't seem to care about any of the questions she was being asked. He didn't even seem to care she was the most popular girl in her school.

If only she had the courage to talk to him. Wait! Why _didn't _she?! Sakura gasped in confusion and stared down at her soup. Something was seriously wrong here. Seriously!!

"What's wrong, honey?" Fujitaka asked from on her other side, resting a hand on her shoulder.

"Nothing," she said, all-too-quickly. "Um, excuse me, but may I use the restroom?"

"Of course," Yelan told her, continuing her conversation with Touya.

The auburn haired girl stood swiftly and searched for the bathroom. A maid pointed it out at the end of the hall and she rushed inside and slammed the door. Well, not _too _loudly actually.

Embarrassed for herself, she sunk down onto the fluffy seated toilet. What was up with this Syaoran guy anyway? Why did he make her heart beat faster when no other guy had ever done that?

It was so strange! Flushing the perfectly white toilet a couple times, Sakura looking around. The bathroom was rather large for just…well, a bathroom. There were at least ten pictures.

There was a particularly small picture that caught her eye, however. It was of a very tall, muscular man who had a thick mustache. His hair was a dark brown and his eyes were amber.

Sakura picked it up and stared at it. No way. This man…he looked like an older version of Syaoran!

"It has to be his father," she found herself whisper aloud. The photo was in black and white and behind a dusty frame. This seemed odd, because you'd think the maids would dust the bathrooms as well. Especially since the toilet was so glossy white.

She sunk back down, but this time onto the side of the regal looking bathtub. Why was this having such an affect on her? WHY?!

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Sakura?" her father's voice came from the opposite side of the door. "Are you ok in there? You've been gone for nearly ten minutes."

She shot up so fast you'd think she had just sat on a needle. "Yeah Dad! I was just washing my hands! Be right out!"

She knew he hadn't left though. She knew him better then that.

"Are you sure? Because you sound a little—"

"No! I'm fine! Really, Dad," she called, turning on the faucet and sticking her sweaty hands under. "Go back to the table!"

"Ok," Fujitaka said quietly, obviously more then a little bewildered. She heard his footsteps walking away and turned off the faucet. Drying her wet hands on an extremely soft towel, she left the bathroom and entered the dining room once more.

"Ah, there you are, Sakura dear," Yelan grinned, waving to Sakura to sit back down. "Dessert is just being served."

Sakura smiled politely and found her place at the table. As she sat, Syaoran looked at her with an odd expression. No, not an _odd _expression…a humorous one. Like how she'd been in the bathroom for so long was funny!

"What?" she found herself ask in a toneless voice. Syaoran, realizing she'd seen his look and was obviously annoyed by it, did something she never thought he'd do.

He grinned.

"Sorry," the chestnut haired boy said, "it's just, no one spends that long in the bathroom."

"Well, I just had dinner you know!" Sakura defended, ignoring her family's and the Li's startled glances at them. "It _was _a four course meal."

Fujitaka nudged her and coughed. She sighed and leaned back in her cushioned chair, crossed her arms and didn't say another word.

Dessert turned out to be chocolate cake with ice cream on the side. Everyone was stuffed but couldn't resist the smell. It was just so tempting. The pieces each person was served were giant and Sakura could barely finish it.

"I have to—" she started.

"Go to the restroom?" Syaoran finished, his dark eyes shimmering with playfulness. She glared at him.

"No. I have to get another napkin. Mine's completely dirty. Excuse me."

She stood and before she even got to the kitchen a waiter whipped out a napkin and handed it to her with a smile. She accepted it, mumbled a small thanks, and returned to the table.

Truth was, she _had _been going to say she needed to use the restroom. She wanted to look at that picture some more…

"Well!" Fujitaka smiled pleasantly, handing his empty plate to a waiter. "What's say we go into the living room and play a game?"

"Sounds splendid!" Yelan agreed. Everyone cleared their places and headed on into the living room. That is…except for Sakura. Why was her father acting like this was his house? Why?

She didn't even want to see the living room. It only made her feel poor. She was brought back from her thoughts when a maid gently told her they were cleaning the table and she needed to leave.

"Oh," Sakura blushed, "sorry."

She had no choice but to enter the living room and see what game there was. Of course, the living room was more glorious then any other room in the entire house and Sakura gazed in awe (again.)

"There you are honey," Fujitaka smiled, motioning for her to come in and sit on one of the leather couches. "We're playing Clue."

"Clue?" Sakura giggled, taking her place beside Shiefa. She was the master of that game! _Watch out Li family_, she found herself thinking. Touya and Fujitaka knew, of course, but they kept their mouths shut. Sakura suddenly realized there were only six characters in clue, and there were nine of them.

"Everyone partner up!" Yelan told the group, gripping her boyfriends arm. "We'll play in teams!"

Fanren and Fuutie sat beside each other, while Shiefa and Feimei did the same. Sakura bit her lip. That only left Touya…and Syaoran. Who of course, being the only guys besides Fujitaka paired up. Sakura found herself alone.

"Oh, Sakura!" Yelan said sadly, "join me and your father."

"Um," Sakura said timidly. "That's ok. I was thinking about sitting this game out anyways. I suck at it."

"What are you _talking _about?!" Touya asked her in confusion. "I've never met anyone as good as—"

She kicked him from under the table and he cringed in pain, giving her an evil look. "Like I said," she continued, pretending like Touya hadn't even spoken, "I suck."

Everyone played and Sakura kept wanting to scream in their ears whenever they did something wrong. It turned out that Shiefa and Feimei won and then it was late. Sakura had school and her brother and father had college and work.

"Thank you for having us," Fujitaka smiled, kissing Yelan lightly on the cheek.

"Anytime darling!" Yelan cooed back. Sakura rolled her eyes and saw Syaoran roll his as well. She blushed, though why she did was a complete mystery to her. The Kinomoto's exited the Li mansion and hurried back to their car, the cool night breeze nipping at them.

Touya started the car and began backing out, but didn't get very far until Sakura gasped.

"My purse!" she screamed. Her brother slammed on the brakes and turned to look at her with a look that said, _are you crazy?!_

"What about it?" he grumbled. Of course he already knew the answer, because he had started driving slowly back up the driveway.

"I must have left it in the bathroom," Sakura thought, unbuckling her seatbelt. "I'll just run and get it."

"Go quickly dear," Fujitaka told her.

"I will!" She hopped out of the car and ran back to the front door. After two rings, no one had come to answer it. "How strange…"

She couldn't help but push open the door, because it was unlocked. The front hall was deserted, and it was so eerily quiet she shivered. Finding the bathroom as quickly as she could, Sakura searched for her purse. It was nowhere in sight.

"What's going _on _here?" she wondered, pulling back the shower curtain to look.

"Looking for this?" a deep voice asked. Sakura's eyes widened and she slowly looked up to see who was speaking. "I found it on the toilet, stupid."

She frowned. "Syaoran, can I please have my purse back?" Her heart was racing but she hoped he couldn't hear it.

The boy smiled casually. But it wasn't exactly a nice smile. "Sure. If you do me a favor."

Sakura closed the shower curtain and gulped. Trying to keep her voice steady, she asked, "What?"

Syaoran strolled into the bathroom and closed the door quietly behind him. He locked it too.

"Where is everyone, Syaoran?"

"Upstairs," he answered dully, as if it were obvious. "It's their leisure time. No one will disturb us."

"D-Disturb us?" Sakura repeated. _Damn! _Stupid voice! Syaoran's lip curled into an even creepier smile.

"Yes," he told her, coming closer. "Disturb us. I've wanted to talk in private all night. But I never got the chance."

"I thought you hated me!" Sakura said hoarsely, wondering why this was so scary and yet exciting. Was it because she was in lo—

"I don't hate you," Syaoran said, looking hurt. "Why would you think that?"

"Because…uh…" Actually she didn't know why. "I don't know. I just…thought you did."

"Well, I don't."

Syaoran's breath was on her cheek and it tickled. Sakura giggled reflexively and backed away quickly. "Look, Syaoran, what favor did you want? I just need my purse so I can leave. My family's waiting."

Syaoran got an angry look when she said family. "My favor. Yes, my favor. I want you to get rid of your father."

Sakura stared at him with a blank look. "You…what?"

"Did I stutter?!" Syaoran snapped, clutching Sakura's white purse tighter. Her eyes widened in fear. "I said I want you to get rid of your father! I don't _like _him! He's not good enough for my mother, and I want him to stay away from her! And you're going to make him—" Syaoran jabbed a finger in Sakura's direction. "—or you'll regret it."

The girl stared at him more. Her mouth had fallen open and she just stood there, completely stunned. Stunned out of her senses. But not because of what he was saying or doing. Oh, no.

Because she was wondering why, after all that he'd just said, she was still in love with him.

"No," she told him firmly. He looked taken aback and the grip on her purse loosened a little. "I am not getting rid of my father. I'm not exactly _fond _of your mother, either, but this is the only time I've ever seen my father truly happy. And I'm not ruining that." She glared at Syaoran. "And neither are _you_."

He frowned. "I was wrong about you then." Flinging her purse at her, he walked back over to the door and twisted the knob. But before he left, he looked at her a final time. "I'll just handle this myself." Giving her a malicious smile, Syaoran opened the door and disappeared.

Sakura sank onto the floor and sighed. This sucked. The situation, yes, but the fact that she loved this heartless fiend sucked even more. He was a monster, and she was going to do anything she could to stop him.

Even if it meant she had to give up on loving him.

xXxXx

Weird, I know, but I've been into this book series lately and this reminded me of it lol. Anyways, review for me please? It would make me unbelievably happy!

Till next time;

**Starlight Maiden 1216**


	3. oChapter 3o Heartbroken

You know, I really hate mean reviews. Don't give them, ok? It makes my updates nicer. I haven't gotten any yet but I still hate them.

By the way, no update for awhile because I'm going to Disney Land!!!

**Title**: I Think I Love You

**Summery**: Sakura's dad is the happiest he's been in over 12 years. He met a woman he loves and has been dating her for a month now. Sakura is happy for her dad and goes with him to visit his new girlfriend. But everything gets screwed up...BIG TIME. How? Sakura falls in love with her dad's girlfriend's SON. SxS ExT

**Dedication**: I dedicate this story to my mom because she inspired it.

Enjoy!

Ps. No Japanese words! Too hard to do!

**Chapter Three**: Heartbroken

xXxXx

"Just ignore him," Tomoyo suggested, flipping the page in her _Seventeen _magazine. "He just wants to get a rouse out of you."

"Duh Tomoyo," Sakura snorted, applying a fresh new coat of nail polish to her bright pink nails. "But I'm not gonna let him do anything. Not a _thing_."

Tomoyo rolled over on Sakura's plush pink bed and twirled a strand of long dark hair. _Seventeen _was opened to a page with a headline informing you of how to get a guy in 10 days. Sakura almost laughed out loud at the bogus article.

"Just tell me," the purple-eyed beauty questioned, "why you aren't acting like yourself."

Sakura was taken back. "What?"

Tomoyo smirked and turned onto her stomach. She observed her friend for a long time before answering. "You know what I'm talking about. Normally, guys piss you off more then _I_ do. But you talk about this Syaoran dude as if you're—"

She stopped mid sentence. That was because the glare Sakura was giving her was so penetrating it felt as though it froze her soul. "Whoa," she whispered, getting a defensive look. "Sorry."

Sakura stood up and didn't even bother to blow on her nails. The polish smeared and trickled down until little droplets hit the wooden floor. She grabbed a notebook off her desk and started scribbling words in it.

"You think I'm in love with him, don't cha?" she asked casually, though it was hard to keep her tone straight when her hand was shaking across the paper.

Tomoyo stared at her in disbelief. "No! No, of course not! It never…it never even—"

Sakura turned the notebook around to reveal what she'd been writing. Scribbled in the girl's neat handwriting was, _edisni gnileef siht ebircsed tnac i._

Tomoyo gave her a blank look. "And that means?"

"Read it. When you figure it out, call me." Sakura tossed her the notebook and opened her door. Tomoyo shook her head, grinned and departed. Shutting her door, Sakura flopped onto her bed and looked at the ceiling. Noticing the magazine beside her, she reached for it and looked at the article.

_How to Get the Guy of Your Dreams in Only 10 Days!_

Sakura snorted but continued reading:

_1. Be open and honest with him and don't keep secrets or lie. In other words, open communication._

_2. Don't make him feel insecure around you or pressure him into trying to impress you._

_3. Smile often._

_4. Be smooth and stylish._

She couldn't take it anymore, she was laughing so hard. Throwing the magazine in her shiny metal trash can, Sakura finally noticed her nails and screamed in frustration. Touya came rushing to her door and flung it open.

"What?! What is it, Sakura?!" he asked worriedly. She frowned at him.

"It's a girl thing. You wouldn't understand."

He straightened and glared at his sister. "Whatever. That's the thanks I get for being concerned." And he slammed the door behind him.

xXxXx

He was leaning against her locker when she walked over to it after class.

A smirk adorned his perfect face and his long hands were shoved into the pockets of his jeans. His hair was messy yet hot, and many girls were shooting him admiring stares. But his eyes were set on her only.

"Move," she ordered him, trying to find the lock on her locker. He didn't budge.

"Aw, don't you wanna hear my plan?" he asked her disappointedly, giving her sad eyes. God, those amber eyes…

"No," she huffed, "I don't."

He stood up straight and shrugged. "Fine. Suit yourself. But I'm telling you that when I follow it out you're gonna be sorry you didn't wanna hear it—"

"I'm sure I will. Now, will you move?"

Syaoran stepped aside but didn't go away. He watched her put in her combination and pull open the red locker door. Her face was determined and the gleam in her eye signaled she didn't want to play stupid games. Especially with stupid boys.

It was just too bad this boy was different.

"I have good news," Syaoran said casually, putting a hand on her locker door. "I'm transferring schools."

Sakura stopped moving instantly to soak in this information. Transferring schools? What?!

"What are you talking about," she managed to ask calmly, continuing to gather her things and shoving them into her designer bag. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Syaoran smirk.

"I'm transferring from my old school to here. Won't that be fun? We'll get to see each other _every _day! We might even have _classes _together!"

Sakura was less then thrilled. Sure, she was in love with the guy, but that didn't mean she wanted to be around him. Last night she had sworn to fall out of love with him as soon as possible. And the only way to do that was to treat him like trash.

"Sounds exciting," she told him sarcastically, but apparently he didn't catch the sarcasm in her voice.

"I know. Now you can hear about my daily plans to get rid of your father."

Sakura slammed her locker door so fast Syaoran just barely had time to remove his fingers. She cleared her throat, faced him and gave him what had to be one of her death glares.

"I told you," she said through clenched teeth, "don't lay a _hand _on my father or you'll be drinking through a hole in your neck."

Syaoran looked amused and impressed. "Well," he said. "Such language for someone like"—he looked her up and down—"you."

"Whatever," she muttered, turning to go. "I don't have time for this."

"Hey, wait!" Syaoran called, following her. "What d'you say you show me around my new sch—"

"Oh, _boys_! I'm free tonight!" Sakura shouted in a flirty voice, batting her eyelashes. Every boy within earshot swarmed her, causing Syaoran to stumble out of the group. He stared in confusion at the crowd leaving through the school entrance, with Sakura in the middle.

"What in the—"

"Yeah, that happens a lot," a voice came from behind him. He turned to see a pretty girl with long dark hair standing right behind him. She was watching the crowd walk off. "She _is _the most popular girl in Tomoeda High you know."

"Yeah, I know," Syaoran mumbled, standing and brushing off his jeans.

"I'm her best friend, Tomoyo Daidouji. What's your name?"

"Syaoran Li."

Tomoyo gasped and covered her mouth. She stared at him with purple eyes that were flashing. Syaoran gave her a strange look. "What?"

"Sakura's dad is dating your mom!" Tomoyo giggled, clutching her leather purse. "And now you're attending her school! What, do you have the hots for her or something?"

Syaoran's face twisted into one of disgust. "No way!"

"You sure?" Tomoyo asked slyly, checking her reflection in the trophy cabinet. "Cause any guy in this school would _kill _to have a date with her!"

That was believable, considering all she had to say was 3 words and _BAM! _all the boys were around her. Tomoyo flashed him a smile and walked towards the entrance doors.

"Hey, hold up," Syaoran told her, grabbing her thin wrist. She looked back at him. "I need your…help with something."

Tomoyo gave him an annoyed look. "Forget it, pretty boy," she snapped, jerking her wrist away from his strong grip. Fortunately, she got free and hurried out the door before he could stop her again. Syaoran frowned.

"Whatever, bitch."

Wandering over to his locker, he reached in and grabbed an item from it. Smirking to himself, he sauntered back over to Sakura's locker and twisted in the combination. Luckily, he had a photographic memory and remembered it perfectly.

When the locker door swung open, he quickly stashed what he'd taken into it and slammed it shut.

"That'll teach her to blow Syaoran Li off," he muttered before strutting off, all the girls to pass him sighing in admiration.

xXxXx

"Ohmygod!" Sakura squealed, leaping back from her locker and glaring at no one in particular.

"What's wrong?" Chiharu asked worriedly, looking over Sakura's shoulder and letting out a squeak of her own. "What is _that_?!"

"I dunno," Sakura answered through gritted teeth, "but I'm about to find out." She stomped over to one of the popular guys. When he noticed her, he quickly slicked back his hair and flashed her a toothy grin.

"Sup Sakura?"

"Save it," she told him, holding up her palm. "I just wanna know where Syaoran Li is."

The guy got an unhappy look and suddenly seemed uninterested. "I dunno," he informed her softly, "try the boys locker room."

She decided to try his suggestion and hastily made her way over to the door marked _Boys Locker Room. _Gulping, she slowly pushed the door open.

To her relief, it appeared empty. Taking two steps inside and jumping when the door banged shut behind her, Sakura looked around quickly. Taking a shaky breath, she called quietly, "Syaoran? Syaoran, you in here?"

When no one answered, she sighed and turned to leave but crashed into something. Landing on the hard concrete floor, she looked up, a startled look on her glamorous face. The something she had bumped into wasn't a something at all. Oh, no. It was a some_one_.

"Come to check me out with my shirt off, Sakura?" the someone smirked, putting his fists on his hips.

Sakura glared and tried to stand, but it was too difficult and she went crashing back down.

"Here, lemme help you up," the guy offered, extending his hand.

"I'm fine, thanks," Sakura told him firmly, cringing when she saw his sweaty hand. "Just tell me why you put that…that _thing _in my locker!"

Syaoran's sad look changed to one of amusement. "I knew you'd like it."

"Yeah," Sakura said sarcastically, "right. Just tell me where you thought up such a stupid idea. No one's _ever _done something like that to _Sakura Kinomoto_."

"Well, maybe's it's time someone did," Syaoran answered defiantly. He smiled in satisfaction at Sakura's surprised gasp.

"You're a freak," she disputed, "and I hate you!"

"Aw, I love you too," he smiled sweetly. "And I'm not telling you anything about that little prank. Ok?" He grabbed both her hands and pulled her up, ignoring her screams. "Now, what d'you say we get a bite to eat?"

"Go to hell."

Sakura stormed out of the locker room, trying not to think about how good Syaoran's chest had looked. _Forget him. Forget him and his stupid, handsome chest._

"Sakura," Tomoyo waved, walking over to her. "What were you doing in the boys locker room?!"

"Nothing important," her friend replied angrily. "Come on. We're going to the principal's office."

"Why?"

"I need to report a prankster who put a certain…_thing _in my locker."

Tomoyo seemed amused. "Really? Who? And what was the thing?"

Sakura shuddered and didn't answer. She shoved open the glass door to the principal's office and walked up to the secretary's desk. Tapping it impatiently, she waited until a pudgy woman came to her aid.

"Yes, Miss Kinomoto?"

"May I speak with the principal please?"

"Of course. Go right on back, second door to the left."

"Thank you."

Tomoyo followed Sakura to the office door marked _Principal _and waited outside while Sakura went in silently. She cleared her throat loudly to signal her entrance. The principal looked up from his paperwork.

"Oh, hello Miss Kinomoto. What can I do for you?" he asked cheerily, leaning back in his black leather chair.

"Uh, yes," Sakura said nervously, taking a seat in the wooden chair on the opposite side of his desk. "I wanted to talk to you about a, um, little prank someone pulled on me."

The principal looked interested. "Yes?"

"Well, he—I mean, uh, he _or _she, I wouldn't know or anything—put something in my locker."

"And what was that?"

Sakura blushed and shifted in her seat uncomfortably. "Well, it was a, er, um…"

The principal seemed to catch on and smiled. "It's alright. Why don't you just show me?"

"Great!" she answered quickly, not caring if she sounded lame. They exited his office and Tomoyo followed them back to the halls. Sakura was so embarrassed by all the stares and giggles she got but didn't really care. She was too determined.

"Right, uh, there," Sakura pointed to the ground below her locker. The principal's eyes widened and her grabbed the thing and held it up.

"Of all the…" he started but his voice trailed off. He finally looked at Sakura in disbelief. "And you have no idea who did this?"

Sakura gulped. "No. I don't."

"Well, don't worry, Miss Kinomoto! We'll find the culprit!"

He scurried off down the hall still clutching the thing. Ok, so it wasn't a thing. It was things. Four things to be exact. Tomoyo was shaking from suppressed laughter but finally let it all out when the principal had disappeared.

"Ohmygod Sakura!" she laughed. "Do I even need to ask who put that there?"

"No, you don't," Sakura told her firmly, frowning. "Luckily the principal didn't find the note."

"Note?"

Sakura opened up her locker and pulled out a piece of notebook paper. She passed it to Tomoyo cautiously and coughed. She waited while her friend read it, than burst out into another fit of giggles.

"What a _loser_!" she managed to gasped between giggles. Holding the note up, she read it aloud:

_My dearest Sakura_

_I thought I'd be kind enough to give you these_

_You probably know how to put them on_

_And I decided I'd save you the time, trouble and money_

_Have fun! ; )_

_You-Know-Who_

"I hate him," Sakura said for the second time that day. "What a freak. A _freak_."

"At least I'm not a—"

Sakura whirled around and slapped Syaoran right across the face. He stared at her in shock, than slowly brought his hand to his burning cheek. Apparently, no one (especially no _girl_) had ever slapped him before.

"I really hate you," Sakura almost shouted. "I do! You humiliated me in front of everyone! How could you do something like that?"

"If you had only helped me out," Syaoran told her, frowning. "And you probably need em, right?"

Sakura slapped him again, this time on the other cheek. "Shut up! Just _shut up you freak_!"

She grabbed the note from Tomoyo, crumpled it up and threw it in his face. "I hate you!"

Then she stomped off, madder then she'd probably ever been in her entire life. Tomoyo would have chased after her, but her curiosity overrode her worry.

"Why did you do that to her?" she asked Syaoran angrily, putting her hands on her hips. He shrugged silently.

"I felt like it."

"No, there's another reason. What guy goes around putting _those _in a girls locker as a prank?!"

"Me."

Tomoyo gave him a disgusted look. "You're sick."

"So I've heard," he muttered in response. Rita came up to join them and had obviously heard the rumors floating around. She always did.

"So, what was in Sakura's locker?" she asked curiously.

"Oh, just—" Syaoran began but Tomoyo kicked him.

"Nothing you need to know about," she smiled sweetly. "Come on. Let's go check on Sakura."

"No! Tell me!" Rika demanded. She always had to know everything. But Tomoyo just couldn't bring herself to even say the word.

"Just come on, Rita," she hissed, grabbing her friend's arm. Rita obliged but as they were leaving, she turned her head and yelled to Syaoran, "What was it?!"

He gave her a lop-sided grin and shouted back, "Condoms!"

xXxXx

Yeah, it's weird, I know, but be kind! K? Remember, no update for awhile because I'm going to Cali for a week! Disney Land!!!!

Till next time;

**Starlight Maiden 1216**


	4. oChapter 4o Heartfelt

Back from Disney Land! It was super fun! Here's an update! Hope you like it!

**Title**: I Think I Love You

**Summery**: Sakura's dad is the happiest he's been in over 12 years. He met a woman he loves and has been dating her for a month now. Sakura is happy for her dad and goes with him to visit his new girlfriend. But everything gets screwed up...BIG TIME. How? Sakura falls in love with her dad's girlfriend's SON. SxS ExT

**Dedication**: I dedicate this story to my mom because she inspired it.

Enjoy!

Ps. No Japanese words! Too hard to do!

**Chapter Four: **Heartfelt

xXxXx

"No."

"Come on honey! We're going out to dinner this time! There's this new fancy restaurant and—"

"No."

Fujitaka sighed. It was always difficult reasoning with his daughter. Especially when it came to his love life…or hers.

"Sakura, please. Yelan adored you, and if you don't come she'll be crushed. Really, really crushed."

Sakura wanted to say _Sorry, Dad, but my hatred for Syaoran overrules my adoration for Mrs. Li._

Instead, it came out: "Sorry, Dad, but I have piles and piles of homework. It's gotta be done. No sense in putting it off. You know how that is."

She patted him lightly on the shoulder and smiled sadly. "I'll go next time, alright?"

But this didn't satisfy him. Oh, no. He was her father after all.

"Show me these piles and piles of homework," he demanded her, crossing his arms. The soft white fabric covering them swayed. Sakura gulped.

"Uh…I left my backpack at Tomoyo's and was gonna, you know, go over there to do my—"

Fujitaka shook his head slowly. "I'm sorry, Sakura, but you'll just have to find another time to do your homework. We have dinner plans tonight."

Sakura was outraged. "But Dad—!"

"No buts. Now change out of your school clothes and into something nice. Let's make an even better impression then last time." He smiled cheerfully and closed her bedroom door.

The turquoise-eyed beauty stared at her door in disbelief. No way. _No way_ had her father just said that! He hadn't…he was kidding…they weren't really…

"Howdy, Sakura!" a voice trying to sound coybowish exclaimed. Sakura shrieked and grabbed her desk chair. She whirled around and threw it at the person. There was a loud crashing noise and she looked down at the intruder. Then, she sighed. _I should've known_.

"Syaoran!" she hissed, putting her hands on her hips. "What are you _doing_?"

Syaoran rubbed his head and winced, then glared up at her. "What am _I _doing? I wasn't the one who threw a chair, Sakura!"

"I thought you were a thief!" Sakura replied hotly. "You shouldn't be sneaking into my _room _through my window!"

"It looked fun! I thought I'd—"

"Surprise me. Yeah, yeah, I know. You're always doing that…"

She picked up her chair and set it back in its rightful place, then sat on her frilly pink bed. "But getting to the point," she continued, "why are you here? I still hate you, you know."

It was true…to some extent. Kinda. Sorta. If hating someone you were in love with was…ok.

Syaoran stood and looked himself over. Nothing broken. Nothing bruised. He was fine. Duh.

"I came," he started loudly, "to make sure you were coming to dinner."

Gaping at him, Sakura crossed her ankles. "What?!"

"Did I stutter?" Syaoran rolled his eyes. "I came to make sure you're coming. Are you?"

"I _have _to. Trust me, if Dad wasn't making me there's no way in hell I'd—"

There was a knock at her door. Sakura's eyes widened and she gasped. "Hide!" she hissed softly, grabbing his arm and shoving him into her closet.

_Knock._

"Stop shoving!" Syaoran whispered angrily, his face smothered with one of Sakura's fur coats.

_Knock._

"Just be quiet and stay still!"

Clearing her throat, Sakura answered the door and found Touya standing there. He looked down at her with a bored expression. "Dad says to get dressed within twenty minutes. Don't take too long on your hair, eyes, clothes, ect."

Sakura nodded. "Alright. Got it. See you soon!" And she slammed the door in his face. Well, she didn't really _slam _it. Just shut it extremely hard.

"Fine," she heard her brother mutter as he slumped away. He was so tired and grumpy lately it was annoying to be around him. So she tried to speak as briefly as possible with him.

Her closet slid open and out tumbled Syaoran. His hair was a mess and he looked disgusted. She couldn't help but notice, however, that he looked really good with messy hair. It suited him.

Quickly snapping out of her ridiculous thoughts, Sakura straightened up. "Well, you heard him. I have to be ready in twenty minutes. Which means," she glared, "that you're gonna have to leave so I can change."

A cocky grin spread across the boys face. "What, you don't trust me?" he asked.

"NO!"

He faked hurt. "Aw, come on, Sakura! I won't peek!"

"Damn straight," Sakura snapped. "Because you won't be here within the next thirty seconds."

"What d'you—?"

Suddenly, Syaoran was being pushed toward the window with great force. He grinned. "Well now, Sakura, you can't possibly be thinking to push me out your window, can you?"

"You…bet…I am!" Sakura struggled.

"But why?"

"Hey, just be glad it's not the door, bud."

"Because?"

Sakura stopped to catch her breath. "_Because_ if Touya caught you, you'd be dead meat. And so would I."

She continued to push but felt like it was getting her nowhere. Syaoran was too heavy and her arms were too weak and small to accomplish much. Just then, Syaoran gasped in excitement and turned to face her. She almost fell forward, but he steadied her.

"Alright," he said, a little too smoothly, "I'll leave. But only if I can keep this."

He pulled out one of Sakura's black silk bras. She screamed and tried to grab it from him but he kept it well out of her reach.

"Syaoran Li, if you don't give that back _this instant _I swear I'll call my father and brother!"

"Go ahead. I'll be long gone before that. And why would they believe you if I'm not in here?"

"You're such a bastard, you know that?"

"Thanks!"

Breathing heavily, Sakura could only think of one other thing to do. Slap him.

So she did. But it didn't help much. He merely shook his head pitifully at her, eyes closed. "Tsk, tsk, Sakura. Don't do that!"

"You're such a pervert!! First the condoms, now my bra! I hate you! Hate you, hate you, HATE YOU!"

"Now, is that a nice thing to say? You—after all—were the one that pushed me into your closet."

"How was I suppose to know what was on the floor in there?"

It was silent a moment, with only the sound of their breathing to break the penetrating quiet. Then Syaoran grinned again. She glared and hated the calmness in his voice when he spoke.

"I'll make you a deal. Break up our parents and you get your unmentionables back. Ok?"

Sakura tightened her fists. "Unmentionables? As in, _plural_."

A bead of sweat slid down Syaoran's temple. "Uh, no. You heard me wrong. But anyways, that's the only way."

She didn't trust him. Not for an instant. "No. I can always just tell your mother. Or my father. Or brother. Or your sisters. There are plenty of people."

He was still as calm as ever. "And what makes you think any of these people will even believe you?"

He had her there. By then he would have stashed it somewhere. What a jerk!!

"You know what," she finally sighed, carefully sitting back on her bed. "I don't care. Alright? I. Don't. Care."

Syaoran looked confused. "Don't care about what?"

"That bra, stupid. Keep it. I could care less."

Syaoran thrust a fist in the air and shouted, "Yes!" Sakura rolled her eyes at him and checked the clock. Leaping back up, she screamed.

"I only have seven minutes now! Thanks a lot! Get out!"

Syaoran smirked. "Uh. No thanks."

xXxXx

"Take forever _again_," Touya grumbled as Sakura rushed down the stairs. She was huffing and the bracelets around her wrist clanked noisily as she descended the staircase.

"Sorry guys!" she apologized, catching her breath. "I had a little…trouble upstairs. But it's fine now!"

Her hair was curled nicely and how she'd even found the time to curl it was still a mystery even to her.

"Its fine sweetie," Fujitaka smiled kindly. "Let's just load into the car and get to _Rosebud_."

"That the restaurant?"

"Yep."

As they walked outside, Sakura glared at the bushes and stuck out her tongue. Unfortunately, Touya noticed this.

"What's wrong with you tonight?" he asked curiously, peering at her closely. Jumping from surprise, Sakura gave her brother a nervous laugh.

"O-Oh, nothing's wrong, silly!" she told him, getting into the backseat of their car. "I just saw an evil squirrel that was bugging me earlier! In fact, that's why I was late!"

Touya eyed her suspiciously. "Riiiiiiight."

"Stop arguing you two and let's go," Fujitaka frowned, starting the car.

"Yes Dad," the siblings replied in unison.

As they drove away, Syaoran popped his head out of the bushes and slouched. "Evil squirrel, huh? _Thanks _Sakura. Thanks a lot."

And from the car, as if hearing his voice from all that distance, Sakura smiled and whispered, "You're welcome, Syaoran."

xXxXx

_Rosebud _was even fancier then Sakura had imagined. Bushels of roses—all different colors, too—lined the path to the entrance. Not only that, but a different colored bouquet of roses was at each table. Waiters were hurrying around filling orders and the party of four was led to their table.

"Your menus, sirs and madams," their server smiled, handing each one a thick menu.

"Thank you," Yelan replied, accepting hers and smiling. She flipped through it, oohing and ahhing every once in awhile. Touya immediately made his order, while Fujitaka thought it over.

Sakura chose fried shrimp, one of her favorite foods. As she was handing the waiter her menu, Syaoran approached the table and gave a witty smile.

"Syaoran!" his mother frowned. "You're late! That's extremely rude to the Kinomoto's! Apologize at once!"

"It's alright, Yelan," Fujitaka said quickly, placing a gentle hand on her arm. "I'm sure he has a good reason. Apologies aren't necessary."

Yelan huffed as Syaoran took his seat…beside Sakura.

"No," she whispered sternly to him, scooting away.

"Yes," he smiled innocently, following her.

Getting weird looks from her family and Mrs. Li, Sakura remained in her spot and stopped moving. Syaoran copied.

"So, Syaoran, why are you late?" his mother demanded. He blinked at her.

"I was visiting a friend," he replied calmly. Sakura gasped and quickly looked away when she blushed. Luckily, the couple at the table next to theirs were the only ones that noticed.

"And who might that be?" Yelan asked, obviously not satisfied. Syaoran shrugged.

"A new friend I met at Tomoeda High."

Now Yelan seemed thrilled. "Oh, wonderful! I'm so happy you've made a friend Syaoran! Although I'm certain you must be quite popular among the girls. Right Sakura?" she winked at the girl. Sakura blushed deeper.

"You got that right," she answered bluntly, trying to hide her red face. Too bad Syaoran noticed. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and grinned cockily.

"Yeah, me and Sakura have been getting along great! We're like best friends at school!"

"Splendid!" Yelan squealed. Fujitaka gave a nod of approval.

Sakura couldn't take it. Shoving him off, she scooted away once more. "No," she told everyone, "we're _not _like best friends at school. In fact, we're quite the opposite! And besides, I already have a best friend!"

It was quiet as everyone stared in shock at Sakura—well, except for Syaoran—and no one said a word. The food arrived and Syaoran claimed he wasn't hungry so he didn't order.

"I'll just steal a few shrimp from Sakura," he teased, reaching over and grabbing a rough little sea creature.

"Quit it," she warned, slapping his hand away. He laughed and popped it into his mouth.

_I am _so_ telling them about the condoms and bra, _Sakura told herself. _I have to! Otherwise, he'll think he can get away with _anything

"Dad," she started, setting her shrimp down, "Mrs. Li."

"Yes?" they replied in unison.

"I have something important that needs to be said." She shot Syaoran a fierce look, hoping he'd know just what she was about to say. He didn't even seem to care. "It's about Syaoran's behavior at school…_and _outside of school. Particularly in my bedroom."

Touya dropped his fork.

"The other day at school, Syaoran decided it'd be funny to play a little trick on me. So, he placed some rather embarrassing items in my locker. Which he got from _his_ locker, actually. Why he had them in there…I don't know. But the point is it was completely crude and perverted of him."

Syaoran continued chewing on shrimp.

"They were condoms."

Fujitaka choked on his pork and Yelan had to slap him on the back a few times before he finally spit it out.

"Not only that, but earlier he snuck through my window and into my bedroom. He thought it would be funny to do that! I could have been dressing! But Touya came to the door and Syaoran hid in my closet. When he came out, my bra came with him."

Now Yelan nearly choked.

"He wouldn't give it back and kept it. I don't know what he's done with it but I'm thinking I don't even _want _to know! Then he wouldn't leave so I have to change in the bathroom."

Everyone had their eyes fixed on Syaoran, who was sipping some of Sakura's iced tea. Noticing all eyes were on him, he set the glass down and smiled.

"She can't prove it. I didn't do any of those things she's accusing me of."

Sakura gaped at him. "You did _too_! I have witnesses!"

"You can't prove I put the condoms in your locker, Sakura."

"You _told _me, idiot!"

"Were there witnesses?"

Sakura paused to think. "Well…no…but—"

"Well, there you go."

Furious, Sakura shook from anger. "Dad, you believe, right?"

Fujitaka was still recovering from shock. He cleared his throat, but his voice was still raspy. "W-Well, Sakura, I—"

"SYAORAN LI!" Yelan roared, standing and knocking over her glass of ice water. "YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR A MONTH!"

Not thinking this was how his mother would react, Syaoran gasped. "What?! Mom, that's—"

"Completely fair, young man! You call Wei to drive you home this instant! And stay in your room until I get home!"

"She has no proof Mom!" Syaoran complained. "Innocent until proven guilty!"

"I don't think so!" Sakura snapped, suddenly not hungry anymore—even though she'd only eaten a few shrimp and half were still on her plate—and only wanting Syaoran to leave.

"Go!" Yelan ordered him sternly. "Now!"

Syaoran reluctantly stood. Leaning over so no one would hear him, though, he whispered to Sakura, "If you think _those _things were bad, just wait to see how much worse it's gonna get. Bye Sakura."

He smirked and left the restaurant. Sakura watched him go with an angry look on her face. The nerve!!

xXxXx

Oh, great, what's Syaoran gonna do next?! Lol. Review!

Till next time;

**Starlight Maiden 1216**


	5. oChapter 5o Heartcrossed

Lalala.

**Title**: I Think I Love You

**Summery**: Sakura's dad is the happiest he's been in over 12 years. He met a woman he loves and has been dating her for a month now. Sakura is happy for her dad and goes with him to visit his new girlfriend. But everything gets screwed up...BIG TIME. How? Sakura falls in love with her dad's girlfriend's SON. SxS ExT

**Dedication**: I dedicate this story to my mom because she inspired it.

Enjoy!

Ps. No Japanese words! Too hard to do!

**Chapter Five**: Heartcrossed

xXxXx

"You should be afraid."

"Are you kidding? It's _Syaoran_."

"But," Tomoyo sighed, "that's my point. It's Syaoran!"

"So?" Sakura crossed her arms. "I'm not afraid of him!"

Tomoyo twirled a strand of dark hair and studied her friend. "You know," she said softly. "I'd swear Syaoran likes you."

Sakura almost laughed out loud. "What?! Tomoyo, you must have hit your head recently."

"No, seriously. Stealing your bra. Putting condoms in your locker. Sakura…are those not _signs _to you?"

The auburn-haired teen thought for a moment. Her friend did have a point. To any observer, those would seem like signs that Syaoran had a crush on her. Or—Sakura gasped—was in love with her.

"Of course not!" she gulped. "It's just a sign that he's perverted!"

"That may be…but there are other signs."

This conversation was getting dull. Actually, it was just getting so scary that Sakura didn't want to listen anymore.

"Look, Tomoyo, let's just drop it. I don't want this sleepover to only be about stupid Li."

Tomoyo looked amused. "Since when have you started calling him Li?"

"Since…_now_."

They laughed and went downstairs to grab some sodas. Friday night sleepovers were a tradition between them and had been since first grade. They'd only missed a few and that was because of vacation or sickness.

"Hey, Sakura, you got a phone call," Touya mumbled as he scribbled down his math homework.

"Really?" Sakura asked, wondering who would call so late. Finding the hall phone so Touya couldn't hear, she asked, "Hello?"

"Sup?" an unfamiliar voice asked.

"Nothing," Sakura replied. "Who's this?"

"We met at the mall a couple weeks ago. My name's Eriol Hiiragizawa."

"Uh…ok. I think I remember you."

"Yeah, well I was wondering if you'd wanna hang tonight."

Sakura paused. Some guy she'd only met once—and briefly, too—was asking her to hang out that night. At 11:00, in fact.

"How'd you even get my number?" she asked curiously.

There was silence for a moment. "Phonebook. Now, is it a yes or no?"

"Well, I don't know. I've never _really _met you, so it would have to be at my house."

"Done!" Eriol practically shouted into the phone. She could tell he was smiling. "I'll be over soon!"

And he hung up. Just like that. Sakura brought the phone away from her ear and stared at it in confusion. Tomoyo was prodding her shoulder, squealing and asking who it had been.

Finally, Sakura put down the phone and glanced at her friend. "Oh, just some guy."

Tomoyo stopped prodding. "Really? Who?"

Sakura shrugged. "Some Eriol guy. Come on, let's go upstairs."

The two rushed back to Sakura's room and shut the door. It was pitch black outside and Sakura was wondering how Eriol knew where she lived.

"Something just doesn't make sense. I have a weird feeling."

"You too, huh?" Tomoyo asked, flopping down on the fluffy pink bed. "My stomach keeps churning like something bad is gonna happen."

Sakura gulped and pulled back her pink curtains to stare outside. Although she didn't admit it, her stomach was churning as well. She hated that feeling.

"Watching for someone?" Tomoyo half smirked. Sakura glared but didn't turn to look at her.

"Just Eriol so I can rush down and answer the door before Touya hears the doorbell."

"I see. He doesn't allow boys?"

"Not after 10."

Tomoyo giggled. "Ok."

They waited ten minutes—with Sakura staring out the window intently—until finally someone appeared at their gate. Unlatching it, the person entered their front yard. Sakura squinted and shut her curtains.

"Come on."

They tiptoed down the staircase, peeking into the kitchen and cracked open the front door. Motioning for Eriol to be quiet, Sakura led him in.

Just as she was about to shut the door, another person slipped in. Sakura saw a flash of messy hair and amber eyes. She shut the door a little _too _hard.

"Sakura, are you going out?" she heard her brother call. His chair squeaked as he stood up to come check. Quickly, she looked to Tomoyo for help.

"No, Touya! We were just getting the mail!" Tomoyo shouted back, locking the door loudly so he would believe them. The boys were against the wall, completely stiff with fright. A girl's older brother could be _really, really _scary and Syaoran knew.

"I thought we got the mail earlier—"

"Uh, no! What are you talking about?" Sakura called back, trying not to giggle. The four ran upstairs and Sakura slammed her door. Wiping her forehead from relief, she stood straight and cleared her throat before giving Eriol and Syaoran angry looks.

"Ok, what are _you_ doing here?" she snarled.

"You said I could come!" Eriol whined, looking innocent. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Not you! HIM!" she pointed a finger at a just-as-innocent looking Syaoran.

"Who, me?" he asked in fake surprise. When she nodded, he laughed.

"I was hanging with Eriol tonight. In fact, it was my idea to call. How did you think he got your number and address? I mean, when I said there were two hot babes hanging alone tonight—"

"Two hot babes?!" Tomoyo and Sakura screamed in anger, fists curled.

"Uh…yeah. It was supposed to be a _compliment_, stupid."

"I'm probably gonna be your stepsister someday!" Sakura roared—but keeping her voice quiet enough so that Syaoran wouldn't hear—and wanted to punch him.

"So?"

The girls looked at each other, sighed and slumped onto her bed. "You're the weirdest guy I've ever met."

"Thanks!"

His stupid humor was getting annoying, and Sakura looked up at Eriol.

"Sorry, Eriol, but I didn't realize _he _was coming too. So can you guys just…go?"

Eriol laughed. "Why? We're here to have some fun!"

Sakura frowned. "Eriol. You guys need to go. Now."

"She hates me," Syaoran said casually, "so don't take it personally."

"Gotcha," Eriol winked at Sakura. Tomoyo furrowed her brow.

Standing, Sakura closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. "Please just leave before I have to call my brother up."

"Fine, fine," the guys answered in unison, approaching the door.

"Some other time, then. K, Sakura?" Eriol smiled.

"Whatever." She brushed a piece of lint from her fuzzy, red pajama top. They looked at each other and grinned before leaving. Sakura closed her door behind them and shook her head at Tomoyo.

"God," she muttered.

The two had only just opened Sakura's closet to find her box of DVD's when they heard shouting from downstairs.

"Shit," the girls grumbled, looking at each other and opening the door. Peeking over the top of the stairs, they listened.

"What are you two doing in my house?!" Touya was yelling, looking irritated and glowering over the boys, who looked completely scared.

"Sakura invited us! I swear!" Eriol was saying nervously.

"You expect me to believe that?"

"Uh…yeah?"

Touya turned his attention to Syaoran. "And _you_! You're supposed to be grounded!"

"Yeah, about that—"

But Touya already had the phone in his hand and was dialing Syaoran's number. Sakura laughed out loud but quickly covered her mouth. Too late. Eriol spotted her and pointed hurriedly.

"Her! She'll tell you!"

Touya looked up from the phone and set it back on the receiver. He frowned at his little sister.

"Sakura?"

"Y-Yes?"

"Come down here. Tomoyo too."

The girls obeyed and soon were standing beside the guilty boys—although they were just as guilty of course. Touya sighed.

"Did you invite them over, Sakura?"

"Uh…" she didn't know how to answer. Get in trouble? Or lie and feel even more guilty?

"Well?" Touya looked impatient and crossed his arms while tapping his foot.

"I-I…"

Suddenly, Syaoran said, "It's not true. We _did _come over here on our own and snuck through her window." He looked Touya straight in the eye. "I'm sorry. It was my idea."

Touya looked taken aback, as well as everyone else—especially Sakura—and the room was silent. Finally, Touya said, "Well…um, alright then. I'll have to call Yelan then."

As he was dialing, Sakura pulled Syaoran to a corner of the room and looked at him suspiciously. "Ok. Why'd you do that?"

Syaoran scratched the back of his head. "I don't know. I felt bad."

"But that was the perfect opportunity to get back at me for getting you grounded!"

"So?"

Sakura stared at him. For a moment, she could tell why she was in love with him. He was rough on the outside but caring for someone he…

"Man, why'd you do that?!" Eriol snapped, walking over with Tomoyo. "We would have gotten away with it!"

"It wasn't right, Hiiragizawa," Syaoran frowned. "They don't deserve that."

Tomoyo looked just as surprised as Sakura now. The two exchanged confused looks and glanced at Eriol to see his reaction. He was stunned.

"But…?"

Touya put down the phone and strode over to the little group. "Well, that's that. Your mother's on her way, Syaoran, and she says you're grounded for another month. And you, uh…I don't know your name but your in huge trouble too."

Eriol hung his head.

Sakura and Tomoyo were standing side by side, watching as the boys went to wait by the front gate. But before they had exited through the front door, Sakura ran forward and grasped Syaoran's arm. He turned and looked at her in surprise. She was smiling.

"Thank you," she whispered in his ear, and kissed him on the cheek. The others gasped and stood there, mouths hanging open.

Sakura waved and closed the front door. Touya's face was red with anger and embarrassment and he shook his head at Sakura. "Stupid," he muttered before returning to his homework.

Tomoyo grasped Sakura's hand and led her to her room.

"Are you crazy?!" she exclaimed once the two were alone.

"No."

"You _kissed _him. You kissed Syaoran Li on the cheek!"

"Better then the lips."

Tomoyo shook her head but a smile was playing on her lips. "I'll never understand you, Sakura Kinomoto."

And the two smiled broadly at each other.

What.

A.

Night!

xXxXx

Stupid chapter I know, but who cares! It's an update! REVIEW!

Till next time;

**Starlight Maiden 1216**


	6. oChapter 6o Heartwarming

Here's an update! Do you think I can reach 100 reviews? Please? Or at least 90-something? THANKS!

**Title**: I Think I Love You

**Summery**: Sakura's dad is the happiest he's been in over 12 years. He met a woman he loves and has been dating her for a month now. Sakura is happy for her dad and goes with him to visit his new girlfriend. But everything gets screwed up...BIG TIME. How? Sakura falls in love with her dad's girlfriend's SON. SxS ExT

**Dedication**: I dedicate this story to my mom because she inspired it.

Enjoy!

Ps. No Japanese words! Too hard to do!

**Chapter Six**: Heartwarming

xXxXx

"You liked it."

"Shut up."

"HA! So you admit it! You _liked _it! You LIKED it!"

"Syaoran, SHUT UP!!" Sakura screamed, slamming her literature book. The librarian gave them both a stern look and continued shelving books.

"What? You're not denying it!" Syaoran shrugged, rocking back and forth in his chair.

Sakura sighed heavily. "It was a stupid kiss on the cheek. Get over it ok? Cause it's _not _gonna happen again."

Syaoran merely smiled sweetly. "Sure it won't…sure it won't."

Sakura stood and grabbed her bag. "I've gotta go. I'm meeting some friends at the mall. Later loser."

She gave him a peace sign before quickly heading for the library door. But Syaoran was close at her heels.

"Wait up! I'll come with you!"

Sakura turned and faced him, her expression angry. "No, you won't. Quit following me like a stray dog."

"I'm not a stray dog!"

"Then quit acting like one!"

Sakura huffed and hurried to the door. Once in the empty hallway, she leaned against the door and took in a deep, calming breath. _Just ignore him, Sakura. It's the best way to get over a guy. The best way._

She found her locker and stuffed the literature book and bag inside it. Slamming it, she hurried for the front entrance and ran down the steps.

When she reached her car, the pocket of her mini skirt started vibrating. Taking out her pink cell and flipping it open, she said, "Talk to meh."

"Heyyy Sakura," came Naoko's nasally voice. "Where are you? We've been waiting for like, 5 minutes."

"Sorry, I'm on my way. I just got held up by Li."

"Understood. See you in a few."

Sakura closed her phone and threw it on the padded passenger seat of her convertible. Hopping in and thrusting the silver key into the ignition, she started the car and was soon backing out of the parking lot.

xXxXx

Oh Em Gee, _there _you are!" Chiharu scowled when Sakura finally rushed up to them, breathing heavily.

"S-Sorry guys. I got here as fast as I could."

"Don't worry about it," Tomoyo grinned, linking arms with her best friend. "Now let's go find a Starbucks. I'm _dying _for a strawberry vanilla frap."

The four girls hurried to the Starbucks and all ordered their drinks. Then went on with their shopping trip. Sakura found two tank tops and three new pairs of shoes.

"Shouldn't we be getting dresses for the formal in a month?" Naoko asked, eyeing a light blue silky dress from Mariposa. The other girls gasped.

"I completely forgot about the dance!" Tomoyo said fearfully.

"Same here!" Sakura gulped. Naoko and Chiharu chuckled.

"Like _you _two are gonna have trouble finding dates!" Chiharu giggled.

"Seriously," Naoko agreed.

They all laughed and wandered into another store. This one was frilly and pink and bright. Sakura admired her reflection in the ceiling mirror and tucked an auburn strand of hair behind her ear.

"May I help you ladies?" a woman in a red suit smiled.

"Yes, do you have any formal dresses?" Chiharu asked politely.

"We do. They're in the back next to our pajamas."

"Thanks."

The quartet found the back and smiled in awe. The dresses were absolutely gorgeous! There was a different dress in every color you could imagine, along with matching accessories and shoes.

"Checking out the dresses, huh?" a guy voice asked. The girls shrieked and jumped at least 3 feet in the air. They turned to see Eriol, Syaoran and Takashi standing their grinning at them.

"W-What's it to you?" Tomoyo asked, her heart racing.

Eriol smiled wider. "Just wondering. You'd look great in the purple dress over there." He pointed. She ignored him.

"Syaoran, aren't you supposed to be grounded??" Sakura asked, annoyed. He shook his head.

"I convinced Mom to let me off with only no computer or TV privileges. So _that _way I get to spend more time with you!"

The other girls giggled but pretended to be looking at dresses when Sakura glared at them.

"You suck." She pulled each girls hair. They all winced and gave her mean looks. "We're leaving guys. C'mon."

They nodded to the boys and left the store, knowing perfectly well they would be followed.

"Aw, wait up, girls," Takashi whimpered.

"Yeah, why not let us buy you a smoothie or something?" Eriol asked sweetly.

"Sorry, but we've got Starbucks," Sakura said nonchalantly.

"Panda Express then?"

"We're not hungry," Tomoyo snapped. They picked up the pace.

"New earrings or something?" Syaoran offered, enjoying this game.

"No!"

"No!"

"No!"

"And NO!"

The boys thought.

"Just go," Chiharu sighed and gave Takashi a shrug, hoping he'd know there was nothing she could do. He nodded.

"Let's leave guys," he informed the others, stepping into their path. "The girls are obviously annoyed."

"So?" Eriol and Syaoran asked in unison.

"_So_," Takashi frowned, "we should respect that."

"Whatever ma—"

But the girls were already gone, giggling and smiling from behind a candy booth as they watched the boys look around in confusion.

xXxXx

It was "family together time" and Sakura would have preferred getting bugged by Syaoran then discussing her feelings with Fujitaka and Touya. It was _so_ embarrassing.

"Sakura," Fujitaka smiled, sitting down on the couch and patting the place next to him. She sat. "How was your week?"

The girl rolled her eyes but replied, "Ok, I guess."

"Good. Touya?"

"Fine."

How she wished she could just go upstairs and chat on the internet. But no. They were only beginning family time. Her father hummed as he talked about his _exciting _week and dates with Yelan. His children listened politely—or at least pretended to listen.

"Well, I'm done," he concluded. "Would you like to share anything?" he asked both of them.

"No!" the siblings both replied at the same time. "We're ok!"

"Alright! Then it's Sakura's turn to pick the board game and Touya's turn to pick the movie!"

They sighed and obeyed. Sakura grabbed _Sorry! _while her brother found Lilo and Stitch and popped it into the DVD player. Fujitaka laughed and said he hadn't seen that movie in a long time. Touya gave a small smile.

An hour and twenty-two minutes later, Sakura was tied for first with her father. She needed a three to win but hadn't pulled it in the last five minutes. Touya kept getting them all.

"Yes! A One!" Fujitaka cried, slamming his last green piece into home. Triumphantly, he stood and thrust his fist into the air.

"Good job Dad," Touya congratulated, brightening now that the game was over and the credits were rolling for the movie.

"Yeah," Sakura agreed, standing and stretching. "You beat us."

It was quiet as they cleaned up the game and listened to the Hawaiian music coming from the TV.

"Well, I'm beat. See you guys in the morning," Sakura yawned, waving and quickly exiting the living room.

"Night dear!" Fujitaka called to her.

The first thing she did when she reached her room, however, was long onto IM. She had four new instant messages.

**Chiharu**: Why aren't you on, girl?!

**Rika**: Yo, Sakura, what's up? You're off!

**Syaoran**: Come backkkkkkkk!

**Eriol**: Wow. You're not on!

Frowning, Sakura clicked on Syaoran's box first. _I thought you were grounded from the computer_, she typed.

_I am_, was his simple response.

_So you're on because…?_

_I told my mom I was going to sleep and got on instead. Don't worry, my door's locked._

Sakura rolled her eyes. _I could care less._

_Riiiiiiight._

She was suddenly overwhelmed with sleepiness and decided to log off. After informing all her friends but Eriol, she signed off and diving into bed. The blankets were toasty and she snuggled in.

"Gooooooooooooooooood night!"

xXxXx

Wouldn't he _ever _give up and go away?!

"Hey," Syaoran smirked, setting a hand on Sakura's desk. She didn't look up. "I heard there's some important news."

"Just wait until tonight like me and Touya and your sisters," Sakura muttered, turning a page in her book. Syaoran shook his head.

"I don't get how you can be so calm all the time. It's really fascinating."

"Ok." Sakura tried to look bored, even though his hand being only inches away from hers was making her heart pound.

"No, I'm serious. Aren't you even the least bit excited to know what the news is?"

Sakura closed her book and looked him in the eye. "Of course I am, Syaoran. But I'm not gonna worry about it all day. Just focus on school for now and night will come soon."

Syaoran didn't seem to be listening though. He merely stared at her with a blank look. It made her stomach uneasy. "What?"

"Your eyes," Syaoran said.

"HUH?!"

"Your eyes are such a unique shade. I've never seen it before."

"Oh." Sakura looked out the window. "I get them from my mom."

Syaoran shifted his gaze as well to the window. "I get mine from my dad."

Neither was ready to go into a conversation about their dead parent so at the same time they both tried to change the subject.

"What's for lunch?!" Sakura rushed.

"Did you watch the TV last night?!" Syaoran asked at the same time.

They stared at each other in silence, then laughed. "I thought you weren't supposed to watch TV," Sakura asked suspiciously.

"My mom made an exception," Syaoran said easily.

"You're Mom sure doesn't enforce her rules."

"Tell me about it. It must be cause she's in l—"

He stopped, then looked at his feet. Sakura furrowed her brow. Why couldn't he just _say it_?

"Anyways," Syaoran said more cheerfully. "I'll see you tonight, ok?"

"Ok."

Then he walked away.

xXxXx

"Take a seat! Take a seat!" Yelan motioned for everyone to sit on the couch or floor. The four Li sisters sat on the green carpet of the Kinomoto's living room, while Sakura and Syaoran shared the yellow couch.

"Thank you," Fujitaka smiled. "Now, we know you've all been waiting to hear the big news—"

"DUH!" the six others shouted in unison, then laughed. Fujitaka cleared his throat.

"Um, yes. Well, see, Yelan and I have been talking and we think it'd be fun if we did something as, well, one big family."

The older girls nodded. Sakura and Syaoran gulped.

"So, we've decided that next week, for two whole weeks, we'll be on vacation."

The house erupted in cheers. The Li sisters smothered Sakura with hugs and Yelan hugged Fujitaka.

"Where are we going?!" Shiefa asked excitedly, not bothering to sit back down. Her mother and Fujitaka smiled at the same time.

"Disney Land!"

xXxXx

Wonder where I got _that _idea from?! Lol. AMERICAN IDOL FINALE!!!! I'M WATCHING IT RIGHT NOW! I HOPE BLAKE WINS! HE'S FROM MY STATE! WASHINGTON!!

Till next time;

**Starlight Maiden 1216**


	7. oChapter 7o Heartwretching

Dang! Only 2 reviews away from 100! I'll reach it this time for sure though, right? Haha.

**Title**: I Think I Love You

**Summery**: Sakura's dad is the happiest he's been in over 12 years. He met a woman he loves and has been dating her for a month now. Sakura is happy for her dad and goes with him to visit his new girlfriend. But everything gets screwed up...BIG TIME. How? Sakura falls in love with her dad's girlfriend's SON. SxS ExT

**Dedication**: I dedicate this story to my mom because she inspired it.

Enjoy!

Ps. No Japanese words! Too hard to do!

Chapter Seven: Heartwretching

xXxXx

Tomoyo gasped. "Next week?"

Sakura nodded. "Yeah. For two weeks! I have to collect _all _my homework for those weeks!"

"That _sucks_!"

"Tell me about it!!"

The two best friends were sitting in Tomoyo's living room drinking hot chocolate and watching The Notebook. It was a quiet Sunday afternoon and Sakura had just informed Tomoyo of the big trip coming on Friday.

"So Disney Land huh?" Tomoyo smiled. "That's in America! Good luck communicating with anyone!"

The girl beside her slapped her arm. "Like _you'd _do any better! Mrs. Li speaks fluent English you know!"

"Oh really?"

It was quiet as they softly giggled and took long sips of cocoa. Then Tomoyo set her mug down. "Well…they just decided to take you guys on a big family trip?"

Sakura nodded and swallowed a marshmallow. "I guess so. But it bothers me how they say we're going as one big, happy family."

"Why?" Tomoyo asked curiously. She was staring at her best friend with big eyes.

Sakura gulped. She couldn't, of course, tell Tomoyo the _real _reason, which was that she was in love with Syaoran and didn't wanna be related to him. So instead, she chose, "It'd just be…awkward, is all."

"Really?" Tomoyo's tone was suspicious. Sakura frowned.

"Of course. I can't see myself as a step-sister to _any _of the Li's!"

Tomoyo muted the movie, just as Noah and Abby were about to kiss each other in the pouring rain. "Why not? It's not like you care." Then, as an after thought, she added, "Do you?"

Sakura tried not to blush. "No! W-Why would I care about the stupid Li's?"

"Oh, I dunno. Maybe because they make your father happy?"

The room got quiet. Noah and Abby were one click away from lunging at each other and kissing. Sakura didn't take her eyes off them. It must have been nice to be so in love.

"You want your father to be happy…don't you Sakura?" Tomoyo whispered, staring at the screen as well. "Even if it means putting up with Syaoran?"

Sakura let out a small gasp. It was soft enough for Tomoyo not to hear, but it startled her. She realized her eyes had grown wide. _Put up with Syaoran? Just…put up with him? As my step-brother??_

"I have to go Tomoyo," Sakura said, standing. Tomoyo looked at her with a startled expression and stood as well.

"Sakura—"

But Sakura had already hurried to the door and slipped on her shoes. She turned back to her friend and gave a smile. "Thanks for inviting me Tomoyo. See you."

She quickly waved before hurrying out the door. Tomoyo stood there, dumbfounded. What was with _her_? Sighing, she sank back onto the fluffy cream colored couch and hit play, and Noah and Abby flew at each other and kissed as the rain poured down on them.

xXxXx

She didn't know why she'd suddenly run out of Tomoyo's house. But just the mention of Syaoran becoming her step-brother was too much to bare. Too much.

Deciding to stop at Subway, Sakura dug around in her pocket until she pulled out a five dollar bill. (Note: I'm using American money. Sorry! But I don't know yen or anything so just…put up with it…Thanks!)

The doors slid open as she walked through them. A bell jingled as she entered and a man behind the counter looked up, smiling.

"Welcome to Subway! May I take your order Miss?" he asked cheerfully.

Sakura nodded and quickly gave the menu a once over. "I'll have a turkey sandwich with mustard and pickles please," she told him, setting her five on the counter.

"One moment please." He quickly set to work preparing her sandwich and this gave her time to glance around. The restaurant was empty except for an old woman by the window. This place sure wasn't popular on Sunday's.

The sound of the register binging snapped Sakura back to attention. The man was setting down her sandwich and giving her change. She accepted it with a small smiled and muttered, "Thanks."

Taking a seat in the middle of the restaurant by the wall, she unwrapped her turkey sandwich and took a bight. It was good.

The place was quiet for at least five minutes. The only thing that brought Sakura back from her intense thoughts was the jingling of the bell as someone came in the door. Looking up, she was surprised to see none other then Syaoran. It figured.

Spotting her, he grinned widely and waved. The man behind the counter smiled bigger, though and said, "May I take your order sir?"

But Syaoran wasn't listening. He strode over to Sakura and sat opposite her. "Well, it's a small world after all."

She swallowed her food and sighed. "Hello Syaoran."

The man behind the counter looked confused and sad at the same time. He gloomily shuffled into a back room. Syaoran didn't even notice.

"So what brings you here?" he asked conversationally. Sakura looked suspiciously at him and took a long sip of her Dr. Pepper.

"I was hungry."

"Me too!"

Sakura faked laughed. "Haha. No way!" she told him sarcastically. Syaoran was silent.

He stared at her for a while, head in his hand. Finally, it got annoying.

"Well?" Sakura asked him, setting down her sandwich. Syaoran didn't even blink.

"Yes?" he replied smoothly. Sakura gulped, her cheeks slowly turning pink. Why did he have to _stare _at her like that…?

"W-Well…uh…it's such a coincidence we met here like this, don't you think?" she asked him casually, trying to make him sit up straight and quite staring at her like that.

But he still didn't budge. Only smiled. "Nothing's coincidence in this world, Sakura. Nothing."

She watched him. Was he _serious_? He believed shit like that??

"Cut it out Syaoran," she told him, frowning, "and sit up. Your staring is getting seriously creepy."

He obeyed and leaned back in his wooden chair. It creaked. "Anything for you, my dear." He gave her a cocky grin.

"O-Oh shut up," Sakura shook her head. Why was he always so stupid?

"Hey, sir, are you gonna order anything?!" the worker from behind the counter was back and he looked annoyed. "Cause either you order something or you get out!"

Syaoran didn't even look at him. "Glass of water."

"But water's free—"

"Glass of water."

Now the man seemed even more furious and he grabbed a plastic cup, poured water into it and slammed it down onto the counter. Syaoran casually walked over and picked it up, then chugged it and set it back down.

"Thanks man."

He returned to Sakura and sighed. "Sorry bout that."

"Whatever," she responded, twisting her Dr. Pepper straw. Just then her cell rang and she quickly reached into her pocket and grabbed hold of it. Opening it, she asked, "Hullo?"

"Sakura!! What's up girl?" came Rika's high pitched voice. Sakura held the phone a couple inches from her ear.

"Nothing. You?"

"Oh, nothing. I'm just standing at the movie premier of our _favorite _actor's new movie."

Sakura slammed her hand onto the table, causing Syaoran to jump. "WHAT?? You mean…"

"That's right! Ryou Motobishi!!"

"You're at his _movie premier_?!"

"You betta believe it! And I scored three tickets! Get here fast and bring someone!!" And she hung up.

Sakura let out a loud scream and quickly threw out her sandwich and drink. Hurrying for the door, she was stopped when Syaoran grabbed her arm. Facing him, she had a _very _annoyed look.

"What?!"

"Where're you going?" he asked.

"To a movie. Rika scored three tickets and she invited me. So I've gotta go find someone to bri—"

She quickly covered her mouth with her free hand and then shook her head. "I mean…never mind. Just let go!"

Syaoran smirked. "Only if you bring me."

"Syaoran!"

He laughed. "Aw, come on! It'll be fun! I promise to be good!"

Sakura sighed. The only way she'd get there was if she brought him. "Fine. Just hurry."

The two ran out of Subway and didn't stop until they were a block away from the movie theater. Sakura rested with her hand on the brick wall beside her and gasped for breath. Syaoran stopped too and turned to look at her.

"You ok?" he asked, looking a little concerned. Sakura wondered if she had imagined it, because a second later it was gone—the look of concern that is.

"Yeah," she told him, starting to job again. "Let's go."

They reached the theater and found Rika at the front of the line. She spotted them and waved them over. The three got inside and greeted each other.

"Sakura, I'm glad you made it!" Rika squeaked, hugging her friend. She looked over at Syaoran. "And you brought…Syaoran?"

Sakura nodded, rolling her eyes. "Yeah, I had no other choice. He _insisted_." She frowned at him. He merely grinned.

"Well, that's ok!" Rika smiled, clasping her hands together in front of her. "Come on! Let's go get some popcorn and soda!"

"I'm ok. I just ate," Sakura said, "but I'll go get us some nice seats."

"I'll help you—"

"No, you go with Rika," Sakura told him firmly. "I'll be fine on my own, thanks."

And she went to go find their seats.

"Wow, someone's mad," Rika blinked, glancing at Syaoran. "What'd you do?"

"Me?!" he snapped, glaring at her. "I didn't do _anything_! She's the one who's always getting pissed!"

Rika giggled and shrugged. Once they got the food and drinks, they went to find Sakura with their seats. She was in the back of the theater with her feet rested on the seat in front of her, arms crossed.

Syaoran immediately sat next to her before Rika could and offered her some popcorn.

"No thanks," she mumbled, waving it away. "_I just ate_."

Rika took Sakura's other side and seemed a little shy. Sakura noticed and leaned over. "Anything wrong?" she whispered.

Rika gulped. "Sakura, would you mind trading places with me?" she asked shyly. Sakura blinked at her in bewilderment but then noticed Syaoran on her other side. She gasped.

"Rika…do you like _Syaoran _or something?"

Rika quickly looked away. Sakura caught on and sighed. What could she say? Facing front in her seat, she loudly said, "Oh, it's really cold in this seat. Rika, would you mind switching with me?"

Rika looked at her with a grateful smile. But Syaoran got to her first.

"Here, take my jacket instead," he offered, putting it over her shoulders. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Uh, that's ok. I think I'm under the air conditioner so I'll just move into Rika's seat." She handed him his brown leather jacket and stood up. Rika took her place and smiled at Syaoran. He raised an eyebrow and nervously smiled back.

The movie began and the girls kept squealing over the actor in it. Syaoran was extremely bored and wondered why he'd come. Towards the end of the movie, when Ryou Motobishi grabbed his fiancé in his arms and hugged her tightly, Rika looked over at Syaoran.

"This movie's really romantic, don't you think?" she asked quietly, twiddling her thumbs. Syaoran furrowed his brow at her.

"Uh, yeah, I guess…"

Sakura felt her muscles tighten.

"I mean, it's the perfect movie for couples and all…"

"Sure…"

"Say, I think I'll go get more popcorn! I guess I really _am _hungry!" Sakura nervously laughed and grabbed the empty tub lying at Syaoran's feet. She hurried down the aisle and out the doors.

Rika and Syaoran stared, than looked at their feet.

"Listen Rika…"

The girl beamed and gazed at him. "Yes?"

Syaoran sighed. "If you're trying to come onto me, I'm sorry. I just…don't like you in that way."

Rika felt a pang of sadness. She gulped back her disappointment but found it hard since her throat was surprisingly dry. "O-Oh…I see…"

"Sorry."

"N-No, it's fine! I'm such an idiot for thinking _you _would ever—"

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I like someone else."

Rika blinked at him, than gave a coy smile. "Really? Who is it?"

He kept his gaze focused on the movie screen. "It's a secret."

"Oh, come on! I won't tell any—"

Syaoran glared at her. "It's a secret, ok?!" he snapped. Rika looked taken aback.

"O-Ok! Sorry, I didn't…It's not…"

"I'm back!" Sakura announced, stuffing a handful of popcorn into her mouth before dropping the tub into Syaoran's lap. "Miss me?" she giggled.

"Like no other," Syaoran teased, getting an evil look from Rika. Sakura rolled her eyes and sat down.

"What'd I miss?"

"Not much," Rika said softly, folding her hands in her lap.

"Oh." She could sense something was wrong but decided to ask after the movie.

xXxXx

"That was pretty good," Sakura smiled, adjusting her eyes to the bright sunshine outside. "At Ryou Motobishi was hot in this one!"

"What movie is he _not _hot in?" Rika asked. They giggled and Syaoran sighed in annoyance.

"I'm gonna go use the bathroom," he mumbled, walking away, hands in his pockets. Sakura grasped her chance and turned to Rika.

"So what's wrong?" she asked. Rika looked surprised.

"What d'you mean?"

"Oh, come off it. I can tell. Now spill."

The girl sighed. "I tried to tell Syaoran I liked him but he's not interested. He likes someone else."

Sakura's eyes widened. "Who?" she asked quickly. Rika shrugged.

"I tried to ask him but he got mad and wouldn't tell. He even yelled at me!"

Sakura felt her heart pounding in her chest. Syaoran liked someone…he liked someone!

But…who?

xXxXx

Ohhhh now we know our protagonist likes someone! But like Sakura said…WHO?

Till next time;

**Starlight Maiden 1216**


	8. oChapter 8o Heart to Heart

Sorry it took awhile. I've been making a lot of Tokyo Mew Mew videos lately. I love that show!!! You should definitely check it out. And then I got this email from Hunter and I haven't talked to him in FOREVER so I was happy! Haha. I'm stupid. You don't care. Story time!

**Title**: I Think I Love You

**Summery**: Sakura's dad is the happiest he's been in over 12 years. He met a woman he loves and has been dating her for a month now. Sakura is happy for her dad and goes with him to visit his new girlfriend. But everything gets screwed up...BIG TIME. How? Sakura falls in love with her dad's girlfriend's SON. SxS ExT

**Dedication**: I dedicate this story to my mom because she inspired it.

Enjoy!

Ps. No Japanese words! Too hard to do!

**Chapter Eight**: Heart-to-Heart

xXxXx

**Who…who does Syaoran like?**

Sakura kept asking herself this question over and over in her mind. Who? She sat up in bed and focused on her suitcase. The Disney Land trip was the next morning. Their plane was leaving at 10 am sharp.

She sighed and slowly wrapped her arms around her knees, feeling the soft blanket covering her body brush her arm.

"Who do you like Syaoran?" she asked herself silently, knitting her eyebrows and swallowing hard. "It can't possibly be me, right? I mean, you're not like the other guys at school. You're not in love with me at first sight. You're different."

She rolled onto her side and closed her emerald eyes. "But that's why I love you."

xXxXx

"SAKURA! HURRY UP!" Touya yelled, running up the ramp to the plane. Sakura gave Tomoyo one last hug and grin before taking off after her brother. Tomoyo waved until her best friend was out of sight.

"I'm here!" Sakura huffed, willingly giving Fujitaka her luggage. He shoved it into an overhead compartment and returned to his seat beside Yelan. Then they started talking and giggling and snuggling.

Everyone but the Li sisters rolled their eyes and made a face.

"Your seats riiiiiiiiight here Sakura dear," Syaoran smiled sweetly, patting the first class seat beside him. Sakura rolled her eyes and stepped out of aisle to let an old woman pass.

"I don't think so," she muttered to him, trying to maneuver her way over to Touya. But just as she was about to sit, a pretty young girl flopped down beside him.

"'Ello," she smiled, speaking with an accent. "My name iz Inez. 'Ice to 'eet you!"

Sakura would have laughed at the last part—which sounded like "Ice to eat you"—but she was too angry to even crack a smile.

Stomping back over to the seat next to Syaoran, she quickly sat and crossed her arms, a frown on her normally pleasant face.

"Why so glum, chum?" Syaoran asked, sticking a piece of gum in his mouth.

"Like you don't _know_," Sakura practically spat, slouching down even more.

"Actually, I _don't_. Care to enlighten me?"

Sakura reached over and unhooked the tray in front of her. It fell down into her lap and she rested her palms against its rough, gray surface.

"Quit playing dumb. At the movies you turned Rika down because there's someone you like. Otherwise, why _wouldn't _you have gone out with Rika? She's so pretty."

Syaoran stared at her. He'd stopped chewing.

"And you never even bothered to mention anything to me!" she glanced at him, than glanced away. "About who you like that is."

It was quiet. Syaoran started chewing again, but this time much slower. He seemed deep in thought.

When he finally answered, the plane had already started to lift off. Sakura broke into a nervous sweat. Taking off was her least favorite part…

"You're right," Syaoran whispered. She could barely hear him. Facing him and leaning in closer, she listened.

He gave a small smile, eyes fixed on the carpet below them. "I _do _like someone."

"I knew it!" Sakura grinned triumphantly, thrusting a fist into the air. She said it quietly though and no attention was attracted.

"But…" Syaoran said even softer, not even flinching at her statement. "The person I like is…"

"Yes…?" Sakura urged.

"Is…" Syaoran gulped. "At my old school."

Sakura's heart felt like it was being crushed. She looked around, wondering if it was harder to breath in the plane or not. Her sweating increased and the plane seemed to get shakier and shakier.

Suddenly, they were taking off, and she lost it. Screaming her head off, Sakura buried her head in a pillow she'd swiped from the front of the plane. Many interested people, glanced at her, bobbing their heads to get a better view.

Syaoran nervously gave them all an 'It's-ok-everything's-just-fine-here!' look and rubbed Sakura's back, trying to ease her fright.

Feeling his hand on her back, Sakura instantly stopped screaming. Sitting up, she swiped his hand away and glared, fluffing her pillow.

He stared at her in shock.

"D-Don't touch me, Syaoran," Sakura said firmly, leaning back in her chair so he couldn't rub her back again. "Just…don't. Go rub the back of the girl you _like_."

And then she turned away and pretended to sleep for the rest of the extremely long plane ride.

xXxXx

Ok. So maybe she wasn't able to sleep for the _rest _of the plane ride. But c'mon. From Japan to California? Who _could _sleep that long?

A waitress came by with a food cart and offered Sakura something to soothe her stomach. She accepted some sprite and drank it down eagerly. Then started in on a turkey sandwich, ignoring Syaoran the entire time.

"Oh, c'mon Sakura!" he finally whined, throwing down his lunch, "talk to me! What does it matter if I like someone from my old school?!"

She didn't answer. Merely kept chewing and taking occasional sips of sprite. Syaoran sighed and smirked.

"Unless…you like me, and you're just jealous."

Sakura spit out all her sprite and stared blankly at Syaoran. He was grinning from ear to ear with pride, obviously thinking he was dead on.

"Keep dreaming," she snapped at him, wiping her mouth and tray with a napkin. "Who'd fall for a pervert like _you_?"

"I can name a few people," he shrugged, "about every girl from my old school, every girl who's ever met me, every girl I flirt with." He paused. "Oh. And you."

Sakura thrust her pillow into his laughing face and frowned. "You're wrong, Syaoran. Completely and utterly _wrong_."

This was probably the worst plane ride she'd ever been on.

And most likely the worst vacation she'd ever go on.

"Hey now," Syaoran had finally stopped laughing. "It's not _my _fault you're in love with me!"

"THAT does it!" she screamed, standing. This movement caused the tray in front of her to snap and send all her food to the ground. But she ignored it. She could care less.

Stomping away down the aisle, she ignored her father's calls for her to come back and headed straight for the bathroom. When she reached it, the plane tipped a little and she lost her balance.

Luckily, someone saw and came to her rescue. They caught her just before she touched the carpet.

"Are you ok, miss?" the person asked. A boy. And from the sounds of it…he was her age. Sakura looked up into the face of the boy holding her.

He had soft, brown eyes and fluffy blonde hair. His looks reminded her of Syaoran, but the personality couldn't have been more different.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine," Sakura said, straightening up and forcing a smile. "Thanks."

"Please don't thank me," the boy smiled back. "I was happy to help. Plus," he added, with a wink, "your smile was thanks enough."

Sakura felt her cheeks heat up and she quickly scurried into the bathroom. Turning the sign to _occupied_, she breathed deeply but then coughed as she noticed the horrible stench.

_He was so polite_, she thought in shock. _No guy has ever treated me so kindly._ She considered it and thought it over and over. Finally, she stood as she came to her conclusion.

Throwing open the bathroom door, Sakura marched back to the boy who'd saved her. He was reading a magazine but looked up when she appeared.

"Hello again," he greeted her, closing his magazine.

"Hey," Sakura waved, smiling. "You're going to be in Disney Land, right?"

"That's right."

"Cool. Me too. Let's hang, ok?" she winked.

The boy blinked but after a moment he nodded. "It's a date."

Sakura grinned wider and then drifted back down the aisle in a daze. When she reached first class, she was _still _out of it. Her family and the Li's stared until she had sat back down. Not even hearing what Syaoran was saying, she pictured the boy's face in her mind.

"Oh, damn!" she said aloud. "I didn't even get his name!"

"Who's name Sakura!! Who's?!" Syaoran frantically yelled. But his words didn't reach her. She was too busy thinking:

_If Syaoran can like someone from a different school, so can I_.

xXxXx

Disney Land was big.

That's the first thought that struck Sakura's mind. The castle…the people everywhere…heck, even the _characters_ seemed big and loomed over her in their fuzzy costumes.

Of course, some of the characters talked, but she couldn't understand a word they were saying. It would've helped to have a translator. The only English word she knew was 'Hello.'

Luckily, she _did _have a translator, and stuck close to Yelan most of the time. And away from Syaoran. Her eyes were on the look out for the boy from the plane, and she knew Syaoran had noticed she was spying for someone.

"Isn't that him!" he would shout, pretending to stare.

"Where?!" Sakura would scream back, following his stare excitedly. Then he'd burst out laughing and walk away. And she would frown and cross her arms.

But not this time. Because Plane Boy was on the next ride they came to.

Sakura gasped and hurried over to him in line, while everyone groaned and glared at her.

"I'm just talking to a friend!" she snapped, facing Plane Boy. "Hey, friend!"

"Hello," he smiled, waving. "You like this ride too?"

"Well…" Sakura muttered, looking at the ground, "this is my first time ever in D Land."

"Really? I'll have to show you around then." He bowed and they both laughed. Sakura could feel Syaoran's penetrating glare on her back but she didn't even glance at him.

"What's this ride then, guide?" she asked excitedly, linking arms with him. He grinned.

"Space Mountain! You'll love it!"

Sakura heard a few people mutter that she wasn't getting out of line and that she'd cut but she didn't care. She had Plane Boy now…and that was all that mattered.

"Should I address you as tour guide all day, or do you have a name?" Sakura asked slyly. Plane Boy laughed.

"Sorry. My names Bryce Davidson."

"Bryce…what an odd name. You're American?"

Bryce smiled proudly. "Yes, I am. But I live in Japan. Don't worry, though. I'm fluent in English."

"Lucky me!"

They both cracked up again and Sakura wiped a tear from her eye. "My name's Sakura Kinomoto. I'm also from Japan!"

"How wonderful," Bryce gripped her arm tighter.

"I know," Sakura said softly, wondering how she'd gotten so lucky.

xXxXx

"How'd I get so unlucky!" Syaoran fumed, stomping his foot. "Stuck with _you _guys all day while Sakura and the parents go off to have more fun then us!"

"Now Syaoran," Fuutie scolded, rolling her big eyes. "Space Mountain's fun! I've heard all about it! The wait is worth it!"

"But Sakura's already been on it!"

"Cause of her new _friend_," Shiefa informed him. "Or did you not notice she's been hanging off that American boy this whole time?"

"No, I've noticed." Syaoran kicked the dirt beneath his feet. How could he not have? Ever since he'd lied to Sakura and said the person he liked was from his old school, she'd been in a huff.

And now she was hanging around that guy. That guy she'd just met only hours before. That guy who wasn't even Japanese. That guy who wasn't…_him_.

xXxXx

Uh oh! Trouble in paradise? Lol, this chapter isn't good because it's LATE and I'm TIRED. So good night everyone! Or good morning! Which ever it is for you…lol.

Till next time;

**Starlight Maiden 1216**


	9. oChapter 9o Heart failure

PLEASE READ: Updates will not be as frequent because I'm extremely busy with moving. I know I move on July 31st but then there's the unpacking and the disconnected internet…so please just bear with me!!

**Title**: I Think I Love You

**Summery**: Sakura's dad is the happiest he's been in over 12 years. He met a woman he loves and has been dating her for a month now. Sakura is happy for her dad and goes with him to visit his new girlfriend. But everything gets screwed up...BIG TIME. How? Sakura falls in love with her dad's girlfriend's SON. SxS ExT

**Dedication**: I dedicate this story to my mom because she inspired it.

Enjoy!

Ps. No Japanese words! Too hard to do!

**Chapter Nine**: Heartfailure.

xXxXx

Sakura and Bryce stopped in an ice cream parlor along Main Street (in Disney Land). Sakura ordered fudge brownie ice cream, while Bryce went for the mint chocolate. Having a seat outside the parlor, the two admired the old fashioned scenery.

"I'm really starting to like Disney Land," Sakura grinned, licking her ice cream.

Bryce nodded. "Yeah, but it would help if everything wasn't so damn expensive."

"Tell me about it!" an unsuspected voice shouted, and its owner pulling up a chair.

Sakura sighed. "Syaoran!"

"Sup?"

Bryce blinked. "Who's he?" he asked, jabbing his thumb at Syaoran. Sakura shook her head.

"Nobody."

"Now, Sakura, that really hurts," Syaoran whined. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, what are you doing here? Have you been following us around all day? We left you at Space Mountain at least three hours ago!"

But Sakura secretly loved that Syaoran was a little jealous and had been spying on her and Bryce.

"Yeah, and I missed you babe!" the boy smirked, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. She shoved it off and took another lick of her ice cream.

"Well, go call your crush or whatever and leave me and Bryce alone!" Her tone was sour and her look even worse. Syaoran regretted telling her that lie with every fiber in his body.

"Fine! I will!" he snapped, standing and shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Good!"

"_Fan_tastic!"

"Marvelous!"

Syaoran turned on his heel and stalked out of there as fast as he could. And he didn't even look back.

xXxXx

"You look like a really hot girl just blew you off," Fuutie giggled when Syaoran approached them.

I _did_, Syaoran wanted to say. But instead, he just shrugged and looked from one person to another. Everyone but Sakura was there. And her dad wouldn't stand for that.

"That girl shouldn't be out with some strange boy when her family is having a good time without her!" he was fuming to Yelan. She nodded and smiled, rubbing his shoulder.

"Yes, yes, but she's a young girl! It was nice to be so young and in love!" Yelan smiled.

"She is _not _in love!" Syaoran yelled, his fists tightening. He didn't even flinch when his nails dug into the soft flesh of his palm.

The other seven people stared at him.

"W-Well, I never said she was," Yelan muttered, no longer massaging Fujitaka.

Syaoran's fists immediately unclenched. "Oh," was all he could say.

A scary looking character with gray and black hair was strolling by. She was dressed in a cream colored fur coat that reached her ankles, and smoking a long cigarette. Her coat was also dotted with Dalmatian spots.

"Who's _that_?" Fanren asked in disgust as she watched all the little kids scurry over to the woman.

"I think her name is Cruella De'Vil," Touya responding, studying the woman. "She's from 101 Dalmatians."

"I've never seen that movie," Fanren grumbled.

They watched as Cruella scowled at the kids and made mean remarks. A couple ran away crying, and their parents glared at Cruella and hurried away.

"I love all the characters roaming around here!" Feimei beamed, glancing around her. "We should take pictures with them!"

"That's so pointless," Syaoran snorted, crossing his arms.

"Is not!" his sister snapped, frowning at him.

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is no—"

"Quiet children!" Fujitaka sighed, whipping around to frown at them. "I'm trying to think of what we should do next."

The siblings stopped fighting and looked away. Finally, after a long silence, Syaoran unfolded his arms.

"You know what," he informed them, "I'm gonna go find a girl. One who Sakura will _know _is better then her!!"

Everyone gawked at him as he stomped off and turned the corner into Fantasy Land.

xXxXx

Sakura clung to the arm she was holding. "What next?!" she asked Bryce, who smiled down at her and thought.

"California Screamin," he grinned eagerly, rubbing his hands together.

Sakura made a face. "I am _not _going on any ride with the word _screamin _in it!"

Bryce raised his eyebrows. "Trust me. You'll _love _it!"

The two made their way over to California Adventures and went in. Bryce navigated and spoke to a couple people in English, than they stopped at a giant rollercoaster. Sakura looked nervously up at it.

"I dunno…" she mumbled.

"C'mon, it's fun!" Bryce grabbed her hand and they went into the giant line. Sakura heard two teenage guys around her age whispering and looking at her. They were speaking in English so she couldn't understand them.

But Bryce heard and glared at them both. "Hey, guys, why don't you close your mouths before I close them for you?"

They immediately stopped chatting and turned away.

"What were they saying?" Sakura blinked, looking up at him.

"Oh, uh, just that…uh…well, nothing! Don't worry about it!"

Sakura was still suspicious but had no time to worry about it. Because she had just spotted Syaoran laughing with another girl. A stranger. A very _pretty _stranger who looked like his age.

xXxXx

"Are you _sure_ it's not gonna be scary?!" Sakura asked for what had to have been the millionth time.

"Positive," Bryce sighed, squeezing her small hand. "Trust me."

But she wasn't really listening. She was too busy paying attention to Syaoran and Happy, as she had deemed the girl he was hanging with. She was always laughing and smiling it was almost sickening.

"Hey, are you ok?" Bryce asked, waving a hand in front of her face. Sakura blinked at him.

"Oh, yeah! Just fine," she muttered, still staring. Luckily, the ride started so Bryce couldn't follow her gaze.

They went slowly around the corner and then stopped. People stared down at them from the pier and snapped pictures and waved. She looked ahead and saw a long strip of the coaster and then a steep hill. It didn't look so bad.

A voice she didn't understand was talking and Bryce translated. He began counting down and when he got to one, they shot straight forward, going faster then Sakura could have imagined.

She screamed until her throat ached and didn't stop until they slowed down at the very end.

Then, stepping out, she was heaving and gasping for air. Syaoran and Happy were laughing and high fiving as they left.

"What'd you think?" Bryce smiled, leading her out.

"I…It…" Sakura gasped, trying to speak but her throat was throbbing.

"Hey, there's our picture!" Bryce pointed, laughing. She didn't need to look at it twice. Sometime on the ride they'd snapped her picture and it was just too utterly repulsive to stare at.

Syaoran must have seen her because he and Happy hurried over. Bryce frowned at him but put on a pleasant face when they couple arrived.

"Hey Sakura," Syaoran winked, wrapping an arm around Happy.

"That's my name, don't ware it out," Sakura told him, pretending to examine her nails. Happy giggled and waved.

"This is Kaiko," Syaoran told them, indicated his girl.

"Pleased to meet you!" Happy grinned, extending her hand. Sakura lazily shook it and pointed to Bryce.

"This is Bryce."

Everyone got acquainted, than went their separate ways. For the rest of day, though, Sakura couldn't take her mind off how good Syaoran and Happy looked together.

xXxXx

The next day was much sunnier then the first. Sakura and Syaoran didn't talk much during breakfast (which was in the hotel room) and then went off to look for Bryce and Happy as soon as they reached the Park.

Bryce was leaning against the Walt Disney and Mickey statue when Sakura found him. He beamed at her, than they linked arms and went off to explore some more.

They ran into family or Syaoran and Happy various times throughout the day. It was always awkward and weird and they hurried on their ways.

At one point, Syaoran and Happy were on the same ride. Actually, the four of them ended up next to each other in line.

"I hear this rides hella," Syaoran grinned.

"I know!" Bryce agreed.

The girls looked at each other and shook their heads. Neither had even _seen _an Indiana Jones movie so they didn't really care. But once on the ride they did.

Sakura lost her voice from so much screaming, and Syaoran took pity on her.

"Why not stay with us for the rest of the day?" he asked her, touching her arm and looking serious.

Sakura shook her head, trying to mouth "no" but Syaoran must have mistaken it for a "yes."

"Great!" he grinned, winking and pulling her along, leaving Bryce and Happy to catch up.

"Sakura! Wait!" Bryce panted, hurrying along and trying to catch the two. Sakura gave him an apologetic look as Syaoran led her onto some Dumbo ride.

The ride flew up when you pulled the lever. Bryce and Happy were in the flying Dumbo behind them. Syaoran pulled up but when he noticed Bryce pulling up and calling Sakura's name, he pulled down. This continued until the ride was over.

"What was _that _all about man?" Bryce asked angrily, taking Sakura's arm and pulling her close to him.

"Yeah, seriously!" Happy snapped, slapping Syaoran's chest. He stared at them both with a huge grin. Then he shrugged.

"I was just having a little fun," he replied innocently. No one bought it.

Happy shook her head and stomped her foot. "If you don't stop flirting with _her, _then I'm gonna leave you for some other hot guy!" She crossed her arms and turned up her nose.

Syaoran glanced from her to Bryce and Sakura. Then he took Happy's wrist and led her away. "You're right! But I _wasn't _flirting with her!!"

The way he said it was so firm and sincere, Sakura wondered if it was true. Her body started to shake and she brushed the thought off. Bryce led her away as well and for the first time all day, she wasn't having very much fun.

And she was in Disney Land. The happiest place on earth.

xXxXx

Weird ending. REVIEW!!

Till next time;

**Starlight Maiden 1216**


	10. oChapter 10o Heart mending

Here's the latest update yet! I'm sorry!

**Title**: I Think I Love You

**Summery**: Sakura's dad is the happiest he's been in over 12 years. He met a woman he loves and has been dating her for a month now. Sakura is happy for her dad and goes with him to visit his new girlfriend. But everything gets screwed up...BIG TIME. How? Sakura falls in love with her dad's girlfriend's SON. SxS ExT

**Dedication**: I dedicate this story to my mom because she inspired it.

Enjoy!

Ps. No Japanese words! Too hard to do!

**Chapter 10**: Heartmending

xXxXx

"I simply _love _parades!"

"Yeah. Same here."

Syaoran pulled Happy closer to him and breathed in her wonderful scent. She was so innocent, so pure. Unlike Sakura, who hadn't even given him a glance all day. Not even when they were forced to sit across from each other at breakfast.

"Anything wrong Syaoran?" Happy asked curiously, giving him a worried look.

"Of course not!" he grinned, trying to sound—as well as look—sincere. "Just a little sad tomorrow's my last day before I go back to Japan."

"Oh, I completely forgot!" Happy hugged him tightly and squeezed his shoulders. "You've got my number, and call every night, ok? China's not too far away, right?"

"Not at all."

Although deep down…he knew he'd never call her. Not once.

The first float was approaching and the couple looked up and gazed in awe. It was a Peter Pan float, with Peter inside waving and Tinker Bell at the top. The three good fairies from Sleeping Beauty were dancing in front of the float.

"Sleeping Beauty is my favorite movie ever," Happy smiled, as if remembering her childhood.

"I'm a fan of The Lion King," Syaoran grinned.

"Ew, I hate that movie!" Happy grimaced. "It's so violent!"

Syaoran stared at her like she was crazy. But he decided to ignore her comment and just enjoy the rest of the parade.

Around the time The Little Mermaid float rounded the corner, Sakura and Bryce sat on the curb next to them.

"Hey guys," Bryce said casually, popping a malt ball into his mouth.

"Hi," Happy smiled, blinking her long lashes at him. "Are you enjoying the parade?"

"Yep."

Sakura was busy applying lip gloss, and Syaoran had suddenly become fixated with Ariel. The mermaid waved from atop her float, and "Part of Your World" blasted over the crowd.

"Come on Bryce," Sakura stood, brushing off her jeans. "Let's find somewhere else to sit. Concrete is so cold and hard."

"No!" Happy snapped, "stay! I insist! I mean, _we _insist, right Syaoran?"

The boy looked caught off guard. "Uh…sure."

"Fine," Sakura rolled her eyes, sitting back down.

But only cause Syaoran said to. Kinda.

Ursula was passing by and everyone groaned. Happy huddled behind Syaoran and Bryce, trying to look scared and clutching one of their arms. Sakura glared at her and slapped her hand away from Bryce.

"He's mine!" she hissed, putting on her white sunglasses and glaring.

"Whatever, I wasn't making a move or anything," Happy shrugged, smiling up at Syaoran like a little girl with a crush. "Besides, why would I want him when I've got Syaoran?"

"Maybe cause Syaoran sucks," Sakura muttered to herself, smacking her gum miserably. She rested her head in her hand and allowed Bryce to make circles on her back. Happy glared at them and asked Syaoran to massage her back too.

"Jealous much?" Sakura giggled, sighing in pleasure.

"No," Happy stuck out her tongue.

Finally, the last float went by. Three princesses walked around on a platform waving and smiling, while Mickey and Minnie stood in the balcony. Sakura couldn't help smiling.

"That's an amazing float," she murmured.

"I know," Syaoran answered, captured by its beauty too.

Happy and Bryce glanced at each other and each had a puzzled look. That was the first the two had spoken since yesterday's incident.

"It's so bright," Sakura gazed.

"And musical," Syaoran observed.

"It's…magical," they said in unison.

Suddenly, at the same time, Sakura and Syaoran looked over to face each other. At first their expressions were confused, but then they changed to happiness. The laughter began.

"What's so funny?!" Happy frowned, annoying her back rub was over.

"Yeah seriously," Bryce added, pulling back from Sakura.

The two doubled over in laughter and tears rolled down their cheeks. A couple people glanced over at them and had bewildered looks, then quickly shuffled away. Syaoran wiped a tear away from Sakura's face. Bryce's face turned red with anger.

"I-I'm sorry," he chuckled, standing and helping her up. "I shouldn't have gone out with Happy just to make you jealous."

Happy looked completely shocked. "SYAORAN LI!" she screamed, slapping him across the face.

The laughter stopped. Syaoran stood there, a huge hand print on his cheek. Sakura stared at it, completely mortified. Suddenly, they started laughing again, but not as hard. Bryce looked hurt.

"Sakura…did you spend all this time with me just to make him jealous?" he asked quietly, taking her hand.

She shook her head and looked down. "No, Bryce. You're a great guy, but I don't deserve you. I'm sorry."

"Of course you deserve me!" he looked shocked. "We're perfect together!"

Syaoran quite laughing and broke them up. Their hands separated. "No buddy, you're not. Now go date Kaiko and get outta our lives."

"Syaoran!" Sakura gasped, frowning. "Excuse me, but I'm trying to talk to him! Give us a minute, ok?"

She pulled Bryce a few feet away and turned to face him. He had lost the sparkle in his eyes and his face was almost as red as hers.

"Listen, Bryce—"

He held up a hand for her to stop. "It's ok Sakura. I understand. It's been pretty obvious this whole time that I'm not the one you're interested in."

"Huh?" Sakura gulped.

"Aw, don't worry." Bryce smiled. "I won't say anything." He winked, than kissed her cheek before waving goodbye. "Take care Sakura. I had a great time with you."

Sakura smiled and nodded. "See you around Bryce." She waved goodbye and went back to Syaoran and Happy. The normally smiling girl was looking gloomier then ever. Sakura sighed.

"You know Hap…I mean, _Kaiko_…Bryce seemed a little interested in you. Maybe you two should get to know each other better." She winked and grinned.

Happy perked up a bit and nodded. "You know, I think you're right!" She took a final look at Syaoran, than bolted in the direction Bryce had gone.

Syaoran laughed and shook his head. "You really are a great person, you know that?"

Sakura pretended to think. "Hmm…yeah, I knew that."

She giggled and the two headed for the park exit to find their family.

I mean famil_ies_.

xXxXx

After such an eventful, fun, entertaining week, it was hard to believe the Kinomoto's and Li's were leaving Disney Land. On their final day, everyone stayed together, getting their pictures with different characters, trying all the rides again and eating at the stores on Main Street.

"Come on Syaoran!" Sakura grinned, grabbing the boy's wrist as he was just about to dig into his chocolate cake. "I see the Mad Hatter!"

"Ohhhh Sakura!" he moaned, catching the camera Fujitaka tossed him. Everyone giggled as the two hurried out of the café.

But once she was beside the Mad Hatter, Syaoran said, "Smile!" and snapped a few shots. But then she just _had _to see the Queen of Hearts, Pluto, Goofy, Genie, and Chip or Dale. By the time Syaoran got back to his cake, the family was leaving.

"But I haven't even touched my cake!" Syaoran pouted, clutching his fork. Yelan laughed.

"That's ok. You and Sakura can catch up later. The park closes in two hours though, so meet us in the parking lot like last night. Alright?"

"Deal," Sakura smiled, beginning to eat her cheesecake. "See you then!" although it came out, "'ee 'ou 'en!"

The Li sisters giggled and gushed about how adorable she was. Sakura smiled politely but rolled her eyes at Syaoran once they'd left. He laughed and bits of fluffy cake sprayed over the table.

"So," Sakura asked, dabbing her mouth with a napkin. "Did you ever call this crush of yours?"

Syaoran almost choked. "Crush?" he looked confused.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "You know, the girl you like from Hong Kong or whatever."

He still didn't follow. "I don't have a crush from Hong Kong."

"Oh, really? You told me you did on the plane ride here."

Syaoran was silent but suddenly it was like a light bulb went off in his head. "Oh! Her! Um, yeah, it's pointless so I stopped liking her. And stuff." He shoveled a large amount of cake in his mouth and chewed.

Sakura giggled. "I see. Well, I'm glad."

He nodded and tried to smile but it didn't look too great. Sakura burst out laughing and whipped a napkin at his chocolate covered face.

And the rest of the day went by smoothly. Sakura even grabbed his hand on one of the scary rides, causing a huge grin to break out on Syaoran's face.

At the very end, they watched the fireworks show together and laughed and thought about the vacation, their lives and how they met. But neither could admit their true feelings for one another.

How they were in love.

How they were gazing at their soul mate.

And yet…they were so clueless.

xXxXx

"What an amazing vacation!" Yelan sighed, leaning back in her plane seat. "I adored it! How about you, Fujitaka dear?"

"I was with you, so of course I enjoyed it," he smiled, wrapping an arm around her. She giggled and rested her head on his shoulder.

The children rolled their eyes and continued their conversations with each other. Sakura and Syaoran were on good terms for the first time and were loving every minute of it. Listening to music together, staring out the window, watching the lame plane movies.

"Can you believe we're really going home?" Sakura asked, after listening to "The Great Escape" by Boys Like Girls.

"Yes, I can actually," Syaoran answered, digging his hand into a bag of peanuts. "It'll actually be kinda nice, don't you think?"

Sakura thought. "I guess so. I _do _miss Tomoyo, and everyone."

"Me too."

"Won't it seem weird how we're such good friends now?"

The word _friends _stung and both of them was quiet for a moment.

"Naw," they replied in unison, then grinned.

It wouldn't seem strange at all…right?

"Hey, kids, we're landing!" Touya shouted at them, than stared out his window.

They exchanged looks then hurried to look out the window. A breathtaking view of Tomoeda came through the clouds as the plane got closer and closer to the ground.

"Gorgeous," Sakura whispered.

_Not as gorgeous as you_, Syaoran smiled, admiring her but then gazing back out the window. The airport was seeable now and the plane hit the runaway a moment later. Sakura bounced in her seat and quickly buckled up. Everyone else did the same.

"Welcome back travelers," the attendants voice came over the speaker. "We hope you enjoyed flying with Japan Express Airways. We're here for you in your traveling needs. Please come back soon. Thank you."

The families got off the plane and went to collect their baggage. Just as Sakura was picking up her suitcase, a voice shrieked, "SAKURA!!!!!"

She looked up, startled, and was attacked. Opening her eyes, she was on the floor being smothered in a hug by Tomoyo. Laughing, she sat up and hugged her best friend back.

"I miss you Tomoyo!"

"I missed you more girl!"

The girls stood and Syaoran walked over laughing. Sakura shook her head.

"Anything new?"

Tomoyo thought. "Um, yeah. I got a boyfriend!"

Sakura gasped. "Seriously? Spill!!"

The three found a bench and sat. Tomoyo was practically glowing with joy.

"His name's Eriol. You know, that guy from the mall? We're dating now!"

Sakura blinked and remembered him. He was Syaoran's friend, actually. But she hugged her friend nonetheless and smiled happily.

"I'm glad for you Tomoyo! So glad!"

"Thanks!"

Fujitaka and Yelan motioned for them to come over. It was time to go home. Sakura squeezed her friend one last time and let go. "Time to leave," she said. "I'll see you at school tomorrow, k?"

"Yeah!"

Sakura and Syaoran stood, waved, and hurried to catch up with the others. Home awaited.

xXxXx

There you go! Review please!

Till next time;

**Starlight Maiden 1216**


	11. oChapter 11o The Heart's Courage

**AN UPDATE!! **Hey everyone, I'm extremely, majorly, so so so very sorry!! Did I mention I was sorry?? Well I am because it's been too long and you deserve better then that. So I'm continuing all the unfinished stories I have right now, and even posting a few new ones! Thank you for all your patience, you're the best readers a girl could ever have! I would give you all a hug if I could :)

Well, after such a long time, ON WITH THE STORY!

**Title**: I Think I Love You

**Summery**: Sakura's dad is the happiest he's been in over 12 years. He met a woman he loves and has been dating her for a month now. Sakura is happy for her dad and goes with him to visit his new girlfriend. But everything gets screwed up...BIG TIME. How? Sakura falls in love with her dad's girlfriend's SON. SxS ExT

**Dedication**: I dedicate this story to my mom because she inspired it.

Enjoy!

Ps. No Japanese words! Too hard to do!

**Chapter 11**: The Heart's Courage

xXxXx

"A dance?" Sakura blinked, flipping a page in her magazine while she waited for her nails to dry. Tomoyo nodded, looking absolutely ecstatic.

"Yes! And they're crowning a king and queen too! The best couple there." She sighed in a dreamy way and leaned against Sakura's bed. Ever since she'd started dating Eriol, this was a daily thing. Sakura rolled her shimmering eyes and began on an article about 50 things guys loved best.

After number 5, she flung the magazine to the other side of the room and rolled over so she was facing the ceiling. Tomoyo glanced up at her.

"I want a guy Tomoyo."

This caught her friend off guard, and Tomoyo raised her body so that she was sitting on the bed with Sakura.

"And you say that all of the sudden because...?"

Sakura closed her eyes. "I want a guy who will hold me at night when I'm scared of lightening, or a guy I can get crowned king and queen of the dance with. A guy I can open up to, one with a soft heart and one that can just make me laugh when I don't even want to smile."

Tomoyo studied her best friend for a while, the friend she'd had since they were so little neither could remember anything else but their friendship. She'd never really _wanted _a guy before. She had plenty that were interested but none were ever what she wanted. What she needed.

"I want what you and Eriol have," Sakura sighed, opening her eyes and sitting up with a smile. "You look so happy together." Tomoyo blushed and giggled.

"Well I'd like to hope that we are."

They both laughed and Sakura couldn't shake the feeling that she knew she was already in love. She was in love with the exact opposite of the person she had just described.

xXxXx

"Come on, pleaseeeee."

"I already told you, no!"

"But we're friends now. Ever since we got back from Disney Land, remember?"

"I remember perfectly well. That doesnt mean I have to go to the dance with you."

Syaoran slumped back in his desk chair. "Who else would you go with?"

Sakura shrugged, finally finishing her english homework and stuffing it away in her bag. "I dunno. I'm waiting for the right guy."

He seemed to take great offense at those words. "But what if _I'm _the right guy!"

She paused to look at him, wondering if he was serious. His amber eyes were flaming with determination, and she knew better then anyone that Syaoran Li didn't stop until he got what he wanted.

And what he wanted was her.

"You have just as many girls that would want to go with you," she informed him, changing the subject. She couldn't stop her hands from trembling though.

"That doesnt matter. You're the only person I want to go with!" he said it a little too loudly, causing the room to stare. Sakura could feel her cheeks burning at the unwanted attention, and quickly rounded on Syaoran and gave him a glare.

"Not so loud, you idiot!" she whispered angrily. "If it will shut you up then fine! I'll go with you!"

His eyes lit up so fast she wondered if it was her imagination. "Great! But wear something hot." And with a wink, he left the classroom. She frowned and sat back down in her desk The nerve!

The bell rang and students finished filing into the room and taking their seats before the teacher began his lesson. But Sakura's thoughts weren't on the lesson for once, they were on the rapidly approaching dance.

Damn that Syaoran. She was a top student and he always somehow managed to get her mind off what it really needed to be on. Which was school of course. Nothing was more important then that...right?

Shaking her head hard, she looked out the window, head in her palm. He was arrogant, perverted, cocky, rude, noisy, annoying and every other word that could define opposite-of-the-perfect-boyfriend in the dictionary. Yep. That was Syaroan Li. The opposite of the perfect boyfriend. So why did her heart still beat faster whenever she was around him?

"Miss Kinomoto...Miss Kinomoto!" the teacher yelled, whapping his ruler stick on her desk. She jumped in surprise and yelped. The class erupted with laughter as she blushed a deep red and apologized. He sighed and folded his arms. "What's wrong with you today? Normally you're right on topic and I can always count on you for the answer."

She looked down. "I-I'm really out of it today. I'm sorry."

"It's alright as long as you can answer the problem on the board." He returned to his place in front of the room and pointed to the problem with his stick.

Sakura nodded and got to work solving it.

xXxXx

"EEEEEEAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Tomoyo gasped and kneeled down to help her friend. "Sakura? Sakura are you okay?!"

Dizzy and annoyed, Sakura steadied herself before getting back to her feet. She had just been bombarded with letters and invitaions for her to attend the dance with what's-his-face and that-kid-in-her-geometry-class. They had all come flying out of her locker as soon as she opened it, and out of surprise she had stumbled and fell. Annoyed, she gathered them all up and threw them in the trash can.

A few onlookers groaned and slumped away, obviously having thought their brilliant idea to leave her a letter would surely win her heart and she'd say yes. Sakura snorted. Wrong-o boys.

"What idiots." Syaoran appeared out of nowhere and shut her locker with a smirk. "They don't even know you already _have _a date do they." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

Sakura crossed her arms. "What, you want me to make an announcement to the whole school?"

He chuckled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Nah. I've already taken care of that."

She shook him off in annoyance but then his words hit her. "What do you mean?"

"You'll see." And his smirk widened before he sauntered away. Sakura hated when he did that, but sighed and decided to ignore it as best she could. Tomoyo giggled.

"Come on. We haven't hit the mall in like, forever."

Sakura smiled and agreed and they hurried out to her car. Before they reached it, however, Tomoyo stopped and started shifting through her purse. Her best friend turned and waited.

"Oh shoot. It seems I left my science homework in my locker. Oh well, I can just do it--"

"That's okay, go grab it. I can wait." Sakura smiled warmly. Tomoyo nodded and grinned back before running off to the front entrance.

Looking around, Sakura noticed the parking lot was empty. They were later heading out of school then usual. Probably because she had to get rid of all those letters, she thought with an eyeroll. Just then, three guys who looked to be around 18 started to approach her from behind the fence. She remained calm and continued leaning against her car.

One of them smirked. "Hey baby. What are you doing?" He asked as the other two came around on each side of her. She gulped.

"Nothing. Just standing here waiting for you losers to beat it."

The one who had talked narrowed his eyes. "I wouldn't speak to us like that if I were you missy."

"Well you're not me so I can speak however I want. Now get lost, my friend will be back any second." It was getting harder to remain cool and collected. These guys were creepy.

"Oh, two hot girls to hang with, lucky us," the one on her left interjected. He leaned against her car with one hand and a malicious smile. Sakura could feel herself starting to sweat.

"Why not come with us. You could have more fun that way." The last one to talk winked. She glared.

"No way in hell."

This angered them, and the two on her sides grabbed her arms, depsite her struggle. "Let me go you assholes!" she screamed.

"Not until we have a little fun," the one with free hands said darkly, lifting her chin so she had to look at him. Her turquoise eyes filled with hot tears.

Then, out of nowhere, her arms were free as the two guys fell to the ground in pain. Sakura backed up farther against her car, gasping for breath. She was shaking from fright. Looking around, she was shocked. Syaoran had punched the two guys in the stomach, and now he was standing before the last guy, who looked incredibly angry.

"Bastard, what'd you do to her?!" Syaoran yelled, his whole body tremebling with furiousity. Sakura stared.

"We were just trying to have a little fun, _boy_," the guy answered casually, although his eyes were gleaming with darkness. He was scary when he was mad. But so was Syaoran. She had never seen him so angry. "Now run on home to mommy and let the men take care of this."

And then he was on the ground. Syaoran had punched him right in the face, ignoring the pain that had to be seering through his fist right now. Sakura covered her mouth and just watched. No one had _ever _stood up for her like that before. He made sure the three guys weren't getting up anytime soon (mainly by placing his foot you-know-where and kicking hard) before walking over to Sakura.

"Are you alright?" he asked worriedly, touching her arm. She nodded, wondering why she wasn't shaking off his hand like usual. He let out a sigh of relief. "They won't hurt you again. I promise."

Sakura looked up into his amber eyes. They were burning with anger, worry and relief. And somehow, she believed he would protect her. This caused the tears to start rolling down her cheeks and before she knew it, she had wrapped her arms around his neck. Syaoran blinked in surprise, not having expected this.

But he held her close, stroking her back. She was crying harder now.

"Th-Thank you. Syaoran."

Tomoyo had been watching the whole scene from behind the building. She let a small smile escape as she watched the two.

"Good for you Sakura. Good for you."

xXxXx

Aw. Sorry it's so short but I just want to see how you think it was after so long...I guess my writing style has changed a bit but tell me what you think!! Well, review please now that I actually have this story back in motion!! :) Thank you for still reading!

Till next time;

**Starlight Maiden 1216**


	12. oChapter 12o The Heart's Tolerance

New Chapter...I got it up fast huh! :)

**Title**: I Think I Love You

**Summery**: Sakura's dad is the happiest he's been in over 12 years. He met a woman he loves and has been dating her for a month now. Sakura is happy for her dad and goes with him to visit his new girlfriend. But everything gets screwed up...BIG TIME. How? Sakura falls in love with her dad's girlfriend's SON. SxS ExT

**Dedication**: I dedicate this story to my mom because she inspired it.

Enjoy!

Ps. No Japanese words! Too hard to do!

**Chapter 11**: The Heart's Tolerance

xXxXx

The auburn-haired girl shook her head forcefully.

"Stop thinking about it you idiot," she angrily whispered to herself, trying to concentrate on homework. But how could she think of physics when earlier she had been wrapped in Syaoran's arms?

Oh right. She couldn't.

"It was a stupid hug! He saved you and was just comforting you, that's _all_." She tried hard to convince herself, setting her pencil down. "But...why did he save me? Was he watching me from somewhere and saw those creeps trying to hit on me? I don't understand. He's so confusing. This is why I don't date."

Sighing, she picked her pencil back up and continued to work on homework.

A knock came at her door. She fidgeted and looked up. "Yeah?"

Touya stuck his head in. "You have a visitor," he informed her, sticking a thumb towards downstairs and closing the door again.

Sakura was confused. She hadn't heard anyone knock. Although she had been so wrapped up in what she had been thinking about that a simple knock at the door would be easy to miss.

She stood and closed her physics book before checking her hair in the mirror and going out into the hall. Standing there was Eriol Hiiragizawa.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked him, confused. Once he noticed her at the top of the stairs, he smiled and waved.

"Can we talk for a sec?" he asked politely, trying to ignore Touya's intent stare.

Sakura blinked. "Uh...well, I guess so."

She gave Touya an apologetic look and followed Eriol outside and onto the front porch. His back was to her as he gazed at the night sky.

"Okay Eriol. What's this about?" she sighed, putting her hands on her hips. It wasn't everyday she got a strange visit from a boy. Surprisingly.

"Oh Sakura..." he looked at the ground now, then slowly turned to face her. "I haven't been able to tell you this yet. But I'm in love with you!"

He flung himself at a stunned Sakura and embraced her. Her eye twitched uncontrollably.

"EEEEEEAHHHHHH!" she screamed, pushing him off her and slumping against the front door. But the next thing she heard surprised her. It was Eriol's fits of laughter as he kneeled on her porch after she'd shoved him.

"Y-You actually believed me!" he whooped, brushing a tear from his eye. "Oh my God. I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist to see your reaction!"

And then he was silent. Massaging the huge lump on his head, he grumpily sat on the steps and waited for Sakura to explain to her older brother that she had screamed when she saw a mouse.

"But you aren't afraid of mice," Touya frowned suspiciously, glaring over at Eriol.

"It surprised me!" Sakura gulped, laughing nervously. "It just...appeared!"

Finally, she managed to get him inside and close the door. Then she, too, glared over at the blue-haired boy sitting in front of her.

"You idiot! That wasn't _funny_!" she hissed, sitting down a few feet away from him. "I really believed you!"

He snickered. "Not my fault you're gullible..."

"Why you...!"

"Okay okay! I didn't come here to fight. I need to talk to you about Li."

Sakura instantly forgot she was angry. "Syaoran? Why?"

Eriol sighed. "I'm worried about him lately. Yeah tease me for being worried about my bro," he muttered as Sakura giggled, "but he's not acting like himself. It's weird."

Sakura shrugged. "So why are you talking to _me _about it?"

He looked over at her. "Because he started acting different when he met you, Sakura."

It was quiet and the only thing you could hear was the soft whisper of the breeze going by. Sakura pretended to be very interested in ber toenail.

Eriol shook his head. "I just want you to watch him. Be careful with him okay? He may not act like it all the time, but he means well and I believe he really cares about you."

The fight from earlier flashed through her mind.

"He would probably murder me for saying that to you, but what's done is done." Eriol chuckled as he stood and got ready to leave. "But that was all Sakura. Sorry for bothering you."

He headed towards the gate and Sakura stood as she watched him go. When he was just closing it, she called, "Eriol!"

Looking up at her, he smiled. "He's a good guy! Don't forget to see that!"

And he left. Sakura watched him go until he was no longer in view. Then she smiled and nodded.

xXxXx

"Get ready to visit the aquarium!" Fujitaka called excitedly up the stairs to his two children, hurrying around the house packing their lunches.

Touya lazily came down the stairs, half dressed and rummaging through the pantry for some breakfast. Sakura was always last, and she was still in her room getting ready.

Tying a light pink hair tie around each of her pigtails, she examined herself in the mirror before applying the necissary makeup. She then slipped on a pink sun dress that reached her knees and cute little white shoes to match.

Deciding she was good to go, Sakura grinned and skipped out the door. The she stopped when she reached the top of the stairs.

_What's wrong with me? _she wondered, taking each step slowly. _Why am I in such a good mood today? Is it because of what Eriol said?_

Fujitaka skidded by with three lunch boxes and nearly tripped on the front door step. Sakura giggled at her father's clumsiness. He was so happy when he was in love. Her eyes widened.

When he was in love.

I love with Yelan. And she was in love with her son. Life was so complicated.

She must have had a pretty lousy look on her face when she sat down at the table, because her brother gave her a suspicious look.

"Something wrong?" he asked, shoving more cereal into his face.

"Not one thing," Sakura lied, giving him a cheerful smile. "Just tired. When are we leaving?"

"Noon."

She nodded and poured some cereal into a bowl before picking at it with her spoon. Touya rolled his eyes. She could never fool him.

Just then, their father raced in and grabbed some water bottles. Then he hurried back out, his glasses somewhat lopsided. Sakura giggled.

"He's so crazy. Ever since he met Yelan he's been acting like this..."

Touya snorted. "It's stupid if you ask me..."

"Yeah, but that's how you act when your in love." She stared down at her meal.

"Like an idiot? Yeah pretty much." Her brother got up and rinsed out his bowl. He set it down to dry before heading out the door. "Come on Sakura!"

She stood as well and carried her bowl to the sink. Was that how she acted? Like an idiot?

_Nah_, she thought, snickering.

The ride there seemed longer then it should have with Fujitaka blasting his music. His children couldn't tell what kind it was, but it was definitely some old band they had never heard of. And finally, they were there.

A sign read: _Tomoeda Public Aquarium._

The three of them stepped from the car and approached the entrace.

"Oh, honey! Fujitaka!" a high voice called, sounding closer and closer. They turned to see Yelan hurrying up the multiple steps leading to the entrance. When she reached the top she had to pause for breath. "My, that's a lot of steps...oh, hello Sakura! Touya!" she smiled.

"Hey," they said in unison, trying not to sound too dull.

"Hello my dear," their father kissed her cheek and she giggled.

Not far behind came Syaoran. He seemed to be her only kid that was present.

"Where are the girls?" Sakura asked, searching the parking lot.

"Oh, they had a party of a friend to attend today," Yelan answered casually, as her boyfriend wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Unfortunate, but we can have just as much fun with only five of us!"

Syaoran rolled his eyes. When they came to Sakura, he quickly looked away. She furrowed her brow. Maybe he really was different...

The aquarium was vast and fascinating. So many different exhibits and animals and shows and people and everything you could find there. A tour guide was already flirting with Touya as he yawned and tried to be polite by chatting back. Yelan and Fujitaka told the kids they were heading to the dolphin show, and left through a sliding door. Eventually, Sakura and Syaoran ended up alone wandering a hallway filled with octopus tanks.

"Wow, look at this one!" Sakura giggled, touching the glass as one of the creatures suction cups was placed over her hand. "It's so big!"

Syaoran had been strangly quiet the whole day, which wasn't like him at all. His hands were in his pockets as he stared through the glass at the octopus.

Continuing down the hall, they found themselves in a circuler room filled with bright rainbow colored fish. Sakura was amazed and quickly hurried over to press her hands against the glass. Syaoran hung back, observing her. The colors reflected onto her face, giving her a rainbow glow. He looked away.

When he glanced back up, she was in his face.

"Ah!" he yelped, stepping back in surprise. "Where'd you come from?!"

But she didn't answer. She was merely frowning at him, her arms crossed.

"Why are you acting so funny today Syaoran?" she demanded, staring him straight in the eye.

"I'm not acting funny," he shot back hotly.

"Oh yes you are. Don't think I can't tell. Normally you would be teasing me about some idiot thing right now. But you've been quiet ever since we got here."

He stared at the ground. "No I haven't. I'm just really tired. That's all."

"That's all?"

"Yup."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Liar."

A couple walked into the room so they quickly shuffled out and found a new hallway to wander down. Neither bothered to see what hallway it was.

"Eriol came to see me last night."

Syaoran looked over at the girl beside him. He was bewildered. "What do you mean?"

"He came to my house to talk to me," she said casually.

"Why?!"

She shrugged and winked. "Wouldn't you like to know."

Syaoran narrowed his eyes. "If you don't tell me, I'll expose the naked photo's I have of you."

"What naked photo's?!" Sakura yelled, grabbing him by the collar. He laughed.

"Geez I was only kidding. Calm down."

She let him go, a blush slowly rising on her cheeks. "I-I knew that stupid! But it's none of your business what he talked to me about!"

"Then why did you bring it up?"

Good point. She sighed and looked at the floor.

"He told me your a good person."

That wasn't the answer he was expecting. It was silent as they walked along for a few minutes. Pushing open a door at the end of the hall, neither was really paying any attention. They failed to see the big red sign taped to the door.

"Why would he say a thing like that?" Syaoran muttered aloud. "Damn Eriol..."

Sakura giggled. "That's not all he said. But it's our little secret." She lifted a finger to her lips.

Syaoran felt a strange urge to kiss her when she did that. Shaking his head, he snorted. "Whatever."

It was very dimly lit where they were. The tanks they were surrounded by were dark and you couldn't really tell what was in them. Sakura looked around, confused.

"Which exhibit are we in?" she asked, searching for a sign.

"No idea. I don't even see any other doors then the one we came from."

"Neither do I. And there's no signs!"

Getting a little nervous, the pair hurried back to the door they'd entered through. Syaoran shoved it but nothing happened. Sakura started to sweat. No matter how hard they pushed it, the door wouldn't even budge.

"What the hell," Syaoran growled, panting. "Where are we?"

Sakura was looking into the tank. "Hey...Syaoran...doesn't that look like a..."

xXxXx

Fujitaka and Yelan laughed as they left the dolphin show.

"That was so cute! I love dolphin's! They have to be my favorite sea creature," Yelan said, starry eyed.

"Yes, they're great. It's getting dark though, we should round up the kids and head home," Fujitaka told her, checking his watch. She agreed and they started looking around the building for their children.

Finding Touya, they asked him where Sakura and Syaoran had headed off too. He shrugged.

"They wandered off about an hour ago," he informed the two.

Fujitaka gasped. "You should have been watching them Touya!" His face was angry.

"We can find them. They should be around here somwhere. Come on, it wont take long," Yelan smiled, gripping his arm.

xXxXx

The sign on the door had been strongly taped there just yesterday, when the aquarium had recently ordered creatures for a new exhibit. But seeing as the creatures weren't yet trained or tested, they had to lock them away where no visitors could see them yet. But one of the security guards who had checked the room a while before, had been careless and forgot to lock it behind him. Wandering upon the room were two teenagers, Sakura and Syaoran.

_Caution: Employees only. Door locked from inside. Do not let it close while you are in there. Very dangerous. New sharks recently ordered. Not yet tested.  
__Thank you and have a nice day._

xXxXx

Well, Sakura and Syaoran locked in a room together with sharks and their parents have no idea where they are...can't be good...or can it? Hmmm. Stay tuned and please review! :)

Till next time;

**Starlight Maiden 1216**


End file.
